Nessie and an American
by Roxburry Black
Summary: After an unfortunate run in with Nessie and a certain Scot Amelia Jones gets caught up in a world far beyond her relm of expertise. But she'll just roll up her sleves and barrel through it the best she can while trying to hold onto her sanity
1. Chapter 1

If Amelia had known that visiting Scotland would result in a lifetime disaster she never would have gone. unfortunatly she didn't know and went anyway. The 'tradgedy' struck while she was on a boat in the Loch Ness. The water was choppy as a storm began brewing. She glanced back at her high school class and frowned, they were messing up her concentration. Something silver caught her eye and she leaned back over, just at that time the boat gave a particularly bad heave and she lost her grip. Screaming Amelia flew overboard and into the freezing Loch.

Allistor Kirkland otherwise known Scotland was enjoying himslef. He was completly alone in his little cottage In front of the fire, a glass of whiskey in his right hand and a cigerette in his left. The fire cracked and popped, casting his small home in a homley glow. He leaned back and took annother drag, just as loud trumpeting was heard. Surprised he toppled over backwards, his glass shattered and he swore loudly. He knew it was Nessie but he hoped to hell it was worth it. Just a little ways from his house was the Loch Ness, Nessie was near the shore, trumeting worridly.

"Wha, coald be sah imprtahnt tha ya pull mah from ma waerk?" He yelled and Nessie lowered her neck allowing him to see the smal figure draped over her back. She didn't seem to be breathing. HE swore and waded into the freezing water and pulled the tiny girl into his arms. His pants got soaked through and he slshed toward the shore, Allisotr nodded to Nessie and sprinted toward the cottage. The small girl was shivering from the cold in his arms as soon as he got inside Allistor laid her on the bed. He pulled her jacket off and an ID fell out. Igrnoing it for the moment he went along with pulling off her clothes, as soon as he tried he felt very awkward. He turned to the little faries watching from above," Get her changed" he ordered and stomped out of the cottage. They giggled and followed his orders.

"she's changed," Allistor glanced up and saw one of the faries, "but still shivering." He nodded and ducked inside. The small girl had a long blond hair and was very short and very American, if her stars and stripes earings were anything to go by.

"ITt looks like she may have cracked a rib," the fairy said, "we bandaged her but she'll need to stay down for a while" Allistor nodded and pulled up a chair to the table and began to wait for his guest to wake up.

Amelia woke up surrounded by a coccon of warmth but her ribs aching. She supposed she fell over herself again in band. Someone was whispering in her ear, "Get up, wake up."

Nrgh," she groaned, "just wait a bit Ma, I'm up." Someone giggled.

"If ya were truley up ya would be mumbling nah ould ya?" It didn't register in her brain to notice that this was not her mother but instead a man with a thick scottish accent she had never met before. When it finally did her eyes shot open and she trid to sit up. Pain exploded in her stomach and she snarled animalesquly, "the heck?"

"Yeah, ye, wounded ya' ribs, wha' happened?" Amelia cracked open her eyes and stared straight into the poisin green eyes of a flame hair man. He was a very handsome and lean figure with extremly fine features. His blueish uniform made him look like an odd soldier.

"Um, who are you?" She wondered curiously exmaining the one room cottage.

"Yea ken call mae Allistor Kirkland, yer in mae cottage."

Amelia glanced around, staring in blatent shock at the small house, "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling into the water and," her voice trailed off. As she slowly began piecing together her memories. Her expression turned from one of confusion to shock and awe. Scotland was very nervous but concealed it by taking a sip of his alchol.

"Yeah?"

"Nessie is real," she said tasting the theroy in her mouth and rolling it around in her mind, "Nessie saved me." Amelia looked at Allistor the very moment he winced at her true statement, "I'm right aren't I?"

"Depends on your view." He said, hoping she'd denounce it as insanity.

Slowly, like an angel rising from the ocean, Amelia sat up and limped toward the window. Nessie was near the edge of the water playfully flicking water with her tail when Amelia got to the window.

There was nothing but silence as Amelia stared at the creature, mouth agape, "What's she like?"

Allistor got up and stood next to Amelia, "She'll be nace most of the time but if ya mess wid her she'll bate ya head aff."

"Wow, there are not enough words to describe such awesomeness," Amelia winced as she shifted. Allistor took her arm and lead her back to the bed, Amelia insiting the entire way she would make it herself.

"Ah, jes shad up 'ould ya, if ye ken of maed it back yeself ye 'ould have." Scowling with crystal blue eyes Amelia glared up at the Scotsman.

"Okay fine, just stop fussing."

"Anyways, ye remand meh of mah friend. Names Prussia, he keeps goin' on an' on 'bout his awesomeness, damn 'nnoying if yen ker to ask meh."

"You friends name is Prussia," asked Amelia, disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Ye and ye don' seem 'warried 'bout wakn' up in a cottage wid a stanger." He said, pouring another drink, crossing his legs and staring at her face.

"If you wanted to do something you would have already done it, besides. Anyone who hangs out with Nessie can't be that much of a bastard. Like you said, if your mean she'll eat you." Scotland titled his head, this American was niether freaking out nor shouting loudly. Much different from her nation, that he liked.

'Ifn ye know ken 'bout Nessie I guess ah ken tell ye 'bout meself. Mah names naght Allistor. Well et is, jes naught mah real one, ets mah human one. Mah real name is Scotland. A'm te personification of Scotland, so ah am Scotland." Amelia blinked and passed out.

Scotland sighed and stood up, how could she not notice she had on different clothes? sometimes Americans were just to much for him to deal with. As he contemplated the 'monster' splashing like a child in the water he wondered about is course of action he should take. What he should do now that she knew of his existance is take her to the next world meeting and let them decided her fate. Since it was much less barbaric times she wouldn't die. Only live in some ones house until she died or became a personification. He put the scotch down and sat back down, making his choice.

Three hours later Amelia woke up with the strangest feeling, something important had happened and she ought to know. But she ignored it and tried to sit up, pain expoloded in her stomach, she groaned and lay back down.

'Steh down ked, ye'll hurt yeself." Oh God, it had happened, the guy was crazy.

"Your crazy," she told him flatly, no one can be a nation. Magic isn't real." Trying to tell herself but if Nessie was real why couldn't he be? Allistor just stared at her while she wrestled with herself, he knew eventually she'd come to the right conclusion, when she did Amelia just stared at him, shocked.

"Oh God, this is insane. Rescued by Nessie and helped by Scotland," she gave an insane giggle, " i need a drink."

Scotland looked shocked, 'Ah den thienk so, yer to young," he reprimed. And here he thought Americans were not heavy drinkers.

'I was kidding, I don't actually want a drink, what I want is some food." He nodded, "I figured ye'd be hungary sah ah maed ye some food."

"Oh."

"Nah Ah've got some news."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to not write out Scotlands accent, it got to difficult.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO BACK?" Scotland was currently inching slowly away from the obviously furious American. "WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL AND MY FRIENDS AND.." She continued to rant, oblivious to the scot.

"That's exactly what I mean," he finally interjected as she began calming down, "once a human learns the secret of the nations they have to watched and we have to make sure they don't tell anyone." He leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his drink.

Amelia just gave him a blank stare, "Can't you just ask nicely for me not to tell?"

" 'fraid not. People think your dead, if you were to suddenly come back to life, healthy and only a little battered they'll ask questions. You can try to lie but they'll pry until they've torn apart your lie and figured out the truth. Its far too dangerous now."

Amelia felt ready to commit horrible bloody murder but held herself in check as it would not help her poor ribs. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much."

"Well thats a bit excessive considering I did just save your life." Scotland chuckled and swished his alcohol, smirking down at the glowering American.

"Nessie saved me, your just the moron she brought me to, I hope you die of liver failure and lung cancer and any other horrible death I can think of."

Scotland mearly smirked wider and stood up, stretching out slowly, "I think we'll get to know each other very well over the next few years." Amelia yelled in frustration and chucked her water at him.

The cup broke and glass shards went everywhere as the water soaked through his uniform. Amelia sat up straighter and snatched up her plate and aimed it at him, "I hope you burn in hell you insufferable, pompous, arrogant bastard!" Scotland ducked behind a chair shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you, damnit. Put that plate down Amelia, don't you want to talk about?"

Amelia launched the plate yelling, "NO, I don't want to talk about it, I want to go home! He flinched as the plate shattered on the floor next to him.

"Well you don't get to go home so just calm down an accept it."

"American's never take it sitting down and nor am I. Take me home." She yelled, this time throwing her fork.

Scotland hunkered down behind the chair, bacing himself for a long day.

An hour later after throwing a temper tantrum Amelia finally settled back into the only bed and glowered at the Scot who finally had emerged from behind the chair, grateful that most of his stuff had been spared.

"Are ye calm?" He got no answer so he ventured out and saw the little person was fast asleep. "Glaring one moment and sleeping the next?" He picked up his phone and dialed his younger brother England. "I'll be coming to the next meeting and I'm bringing a guest." He heard his brother sputter with anger as he hung up, he turned back to the American and pulled the blankets closer to her neck. "Crazy American."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia (I wish I did though)**

England was not happy with his brother, to put it mildly at least. A guest, who was this guest person he was supposedly bringing? Why was he even coming to the meeting? Usually he left the jobs up to England, only popping in to mock him every once in a while. Groaning he pulled his scones out of the oven and sighed, these seemed just a tab burnt.

"Yo British dude!" America's loud voice boomed from his front hallway, "I gotta talk to you."

Slamming the pan down on the stove top and twisting the oven off he stomped out to his former colony, "I swear on Flying Mint Bunny if this is another one of your crazy 'my-alien-did-this' stories I will string you up from the nearest yardarm." America gave his booming laugh in the face of the irritated brit.

"No, one of my citizen went overboard while at brothers place, I was wondering if you'd heard of it?"

England stopped short and motioned for America to follow him, "My brother called not a moment ago telling me he was bringing something to our next meeting but didn't't tell me who, maybe it is your citizen."

As he contemplated the scones he saw out of the corner of his eye America inch away from the burnt food. "If he is bringing him."

"Her."

"What?"

"The person who went overboard is Amelia Jones, a girl," America pulled tissue out of his pocket and sneezed, "she was an orphan and her orphanage was on a trip they had won. Her first time leaving the country too, I don't think she's dead because I definitely would have noticed but my embassy hasn't't gotten a reply from the ferrie company and I haven't called Scotland yet." England sighed.

"we'll just have to see at the meeting, would you like a scone?" America beat a hasty retreat to the door.

"Sorry dude, gotta go, my boss wants to have a talk with me." He shot out the door,

"Why did he leave so quickly? My food is delicious," he muttered and turned to the scones again, "bloody git."

Amelia was dragged kicking and screaming into consciousness, which is to say she woke up very slowly. Like a bottle bobbing in the water her mind bobbed in and out of half awake and half asleep. Voices were muttering, one seemed familiar. Faces were blurred but they all seemed to hold a slight similarity, green eyes that seemed to freeze her soul.

"Is she awake?" Amelia blinked slowly, gravity seemed to cling to her eyelids and they fell shut.

"Not yet, leave her alone Alba, kid threw most of my stuff yesterday, nearly smashed mums old mug." Amelia yawned expansively and shifted in her cocoon of warmth but something struck her as odd.

More than one person in Allistors house, which she remembered where she was, who was Alba? Wish great effort Amelia opened her eyes to see a boy, a few years older than she was, with bright orange hair leaning over her.

"Scotty, she's awake!"

The orange hair disappeared and Allistors face swam into view, "'Morning, wan't't sure if you were going to sleep away the week or not." Sitting up slowly Amelia glanced around to see two more boys besides Scotland, all three of them stared at her.

"How do you feel?" Asked Scotland as she gazed around. Opening her mouth she found her mouth to be very dry, gratefully accepting the cup she drank and replied, "Peachy."

"Let me introduce you to my brothers," he gestured to the orange haired boy, "Wales or Albion Kirkland and," he gestured to another boy this one with strawberry blond hair, "Ireland or Lance Kirkland. Boys, this is Amelia Jones, Nessie saved her from drowning. But at the same time managed to bust of her ribs a bit so they're trying to heal." The boy nodded while Amelia blushed to the roots of her hair, how long had these boys been here?

"Are you shy Miss Jones?" Asked Wales cheekily, "we've been here a while, what are you going to do about it?"

Amelia's blush went away immediatly as she hefted her cup, scowling, "Busted ribs or not I'll still kick your ass." Wales took a step back as Scotland sprang into action. Knowing just how accurate she could be with her aim he relieved her of her cup.

"Don't mess with her Wales, she's got deadly aim with anything in her hand. And you," he scowled down at a very unapologetic Amelia, "don't throw things at my brothers."

"Have him keep his mouth shut then," Amelia snapped and there was a moment of silence before Ireland began laughing. The others just stared at him and one by one they joined him.

"You're not so bad," said Wales taking the seat next to the bed, "So what's up?" Amelia gave grin, "I'm just stuck in this bed till I can go home." The three boys exchanged a look for the briefest of moments, being very much American Amelia didn't't seem to take notice.

"So what has my brother done?" Asked Ireland, swishing his oddly long locks around.

"He's great for target practice," smirked Amelia and the three teens laughed at Scotlands expense. He only glowered for a moment before saying, "Yeah, she's been sleeping like a wee bairn for a few days now so I've been lucky." The laughter turned on Amelia and Scotland actually joined in. Warily the two combatants eyed each other before a loud bang made all the noise stop.

"Scotland, why the bloody hell have you not returned any of my calls. I need to speak with you!" Scotland growled, "Amelia, If I give this back to you will you throw it at the man at the door?"

Grinning deviously she nodded and took the glass as Allistor pulled the door open, and the glass shattered against his face.

Twenty minutes later after England was forced to restrain his eldest brother everyone was sitting calmly again. Scotland had an ice-pack pressed against his face and glaring daggers at an 'oh-so-innocent-looking' Amelia who was staring at the ceiling, striving for the innocent child look. Wales and Ireland were still smothering their laughter behind arms and scarves. England was sitting, bemused at the end of the bed, glancing between his brother and the American.

'If yer wanting the story there's not much to it," said Ireland, finally regaining control of himself. " 'melia fell over the edge of the boat. Nessie saved her and Scotty took her in and wants to keep her. Not sure now."

"I still want to keep her, I've tamed fiercer wenches," snapped Scotland, "I just didn't think she'd be a traitor like that." Amelia gave up the possibility of people thinking she as innocent and began laughing.

"I didn't betray, I did exactly what you want me to do."

"What?" Allistor was outraged, "I said."

"To get the man at the door. You were at the door, you were a man. I did as you asked and threw it at the man at the door, you." England snickered and all eyes turned to him.

"You really are American aren't you," he asked, eyes twinkling. Amelia rolled her eyes and leaned back a bit more into the pillow.

"If you have to ask that you are clearly an idiot," she said, smoothing down the blankets.

"I need to tell America his citizen is okay, Allistor you can bring her to the meeting, bring the others if you're coming. Try not break anything," England stood up and pulled out his phone as he spoke, " good day." As England walked outside he heard Amelia ask, outraged, "Did you call me a wench?" He smiled as America picked up and he heard something shatter and a fight ensued, some one else could take care of his brother now.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia

"You must be demented to think I'm going to wear that!" Amelia bellowed, trying in vain to ward off a very irritated Scot.

"Yer going to put this on if I have to force you," he growled in irritation, keeping one hand wrapped around her upper arm and the other trying to grab her flailing right arm. "If you show up to the meeting in those rags I'll be beat black and blue by both my wee brother and Hungary, not to mention America, put it on or I'll do it myself."

Amelia knew she could easily win this argument but felt her resolve crumbling under the poisonous glare of his green eyes. Huffing angrily she snatched the outfit from his arm and pushed him toward the door.

"Fine, I'll put it on but get out." Scotland silently cheered with victory outside the door as his charge changed slowly. She had to move slowly due to her rib injuries but after 12 minutes finally got changed.

"I'm ready," she finally called, "I'm not sure if I've got this on right." Scotland entered and grinned. She was wearing an adapted version of his old viking gear and looked pertty kick ass as long as she wasn't scowling.

"It's about time you got ready," he tugged on his shirt, "we're late." He swooped her into his arm, ignoring her squwaking and yells of protest closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything dissolved and he appeared in front of France's meeting room door. He kicked the door opened walked in, still holding Amelia bridle stylle.

"Hey, I'm here!" He called and several people called out greetings also, "I've got my person here, let me speak." He settled Amelia in a chair next to Sweden, she scowled at him and looked around for a cup which to throw at him. Scotland moved Sweden's coffee cup out of the way as she reached for it.

In the front he looked out over all the gathered nations, taking a deep breath he began to explain his story when he was done the other nations smiled and a few exchanged words.

"Now I want permission to take care of Amelia until further notice," Scotland dry swallowed as the bickering began.

"Scotland is so immature, aru."

"We cannot place a young human in the care of some one with so many bad habits."

"But he's taken care of her so far, right."

Amelia got tired of all the shouting and was just about to open her mouth when someone, Germany, bellowed, "Everyone shut up!"

As they settled down his piercing blue eyes pinned down Amelia, she squirmed under his gaze, "We will cast a vote," he proclaimed after a moment of silence, "All in favor of handing the human over to Scotland raise your hand." He counted them while she fumed. "All in favor of giving her to another gaurdian." She scowled at the German while he counted. "It is a tie." He announced and Amelia scowle, who was going to break the tie?

"Hey," called a small voice, "you forgot to count me." A small boy with bushy eyebrows and a sailor suit bounced up to the table, "I'll break the tie!"

"Damn you Sealand, you're not a country so you don't count." Snapped England, shocking Sealnd into silence. His lip quivered but he puffed out his chest.

"I am to a country, count my vote," he said, lip wobbling, tears theatening to fall.

"Fine," snapped out Germany, "give me your vote."

The air tensed as Sealand seemed to evaluate both Scotland and Amelia.

"You are an orphan?" He asked suddenly, surprising Amelia.

"Yes," she answered rather uncertainly, abandoning her plan to steal Finland's coffee cup.

He turned to Germany, "What was the plan if she were not to be given to Scotland?" Germany seemed unsure, "Probably hand her from one nation to the next, some people don't have the time to care for a human."

Sealand was now pacing back and forth, "And Uncle Scotland, how much paper work do you do?"

Scotland shrugged, "Not much, Britain usually handles most of it."

"Then you would have more time to care for Amelia?"

"I guess so."

"Then I vote for Amelia to stay at Scotlands house." Scotland gave a cheer while Amelia only sighed in defeat. "But," the talking stopped, "There will be a monthly check up and interview for Amelia to evaluate how well he is doing this task. That is all I've got to say." He grinned as a few nations began to nod and mutter in agreement.

"It is decided, Amelia will stay with Scotland," Germany ruffled his papers, "Now onto Global Warming." Amelia found herself being carried out of the meeting room in a daze, Scotland gloatingly singing one of his pub songs. A shiver went up her spine and she turned around to see a pair of golden eyes stare at her from underneath a white mask. He seemed to grin at her but it was over so quickly she couldn't be sure. His stance was arrogant and Amelia felt the beginnings of worry form in her stomach, this masked nation just spelled bad news, she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hetalia, remember that I'm not writing in the accent.

Amelia did not feel like running around France with a drunk-on-happiness Scotland. Unfortunatly the all-to-happy Scotland had other plans and so they were, running around Paris and trying to have a good time.

"And that there is were France was forced to surrender to Germany in the Second World War, Amelia?" Scotland tapped her gently on the shoulder, "are you paying attention?" Amelia was staring off into space, chewing on her bottom lip and mulling something over. France had kindly lent them a wheelchair so Allistor wasn't forced to carry her.

"Which nation," she said,"wears a white mask and has a really nice tan?" Scotland stopped moving and pushing the wheelchair. She glanced up at him, curious.

"Why?"

"Curious." Scotland searched her face for a moment.

"Turkey, why do you ask?" Amelia stared at the Eiffle Tower for a moment before replying.

"He was staring at me throughout the entire meeting, like he wanted something from me."

Scotland took a deep breath, pushing down a sudden rise in fear, "He probably was because the last person that discovered us was one of his and he kept her as a slave. It was seventy years ago." Amelia shivered and an unpleasant cold wind brushed over them.

"Do you think he's planning something?"

"No doubt," Scotland said grimly, turning around he pushed Amelia toward the car, "we need to get out of here." Amelia saw a flash of white and swallowed.

"Hurry, he's here."

"I see him," he replied, voice tight, subtely picking up his pace. Amelia tried to look asleep while keeping her eyes cracked open to crowd. Turkeys white mask slipped in an out of view and was making her extremely nervous.

"Wha?" she said, jolted forward from Scotlands abrupt halt. She sat up and saw why. Turkey was standing there, a smug grin on his face she just wanted smack off.

"Sadiq," said Scotland, hands tightening on the wheelchair grip, "What bring you here?"

The Turks teeth gleamed as he flashed a quic grin, "I might ask the same of you Allistor."

"Just showing her around Paris." Allistor prepared to summon his broadsword.

"Always an interesting place to be but be careful, Paris can be tricky to navigate, something might get lost." His teeth flashed again and then Turkey turned and disappeared.

Amelia let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"That was nerve wracking," she tittered nervously and glanced back at Scotland, his face was set in hard lines and his green eyes were tinged with red. He was reverting back to his Highland Warrior form.

"Allistor," she snapped and he blinked and glanced down at her, "snap out of it, we need to get out of here." He nodded and pushed her forward.

"Lets take the train."

At the station Amelia felt as if some one was watching her, but no matter how quickly she twisted, to the adgitation of her ribs, she saw no one. The train was fast approaching as Scotland was coming back with the ticket. He grinned at her as he walked close and she nodded, eyes furrowed. He seemed to catch onto her annoyance for he picked up his pace. Just has the next train was reaching the opposite end of the station something shoved her forward, unlocking the chair's brakes at the same time. She screamed as she fell toward the tracks, everything slowled down. Scotland shoute her name but it seemed like he was yelling through water. She saw the bright lights of the tain only five or so meters in front of her and prepared herself for the worst. The people at the station were yelling in shock but everything seemed to be fuzzy, just as she was sure she was dead a strong arm yanked her upward, out of the train's way just in a nick of time.

"Gotcha!"

Scotland watched with growing horror as Amelia was groud under the train wheels. Or that's what it looked like. He knew that she wasn't dead, since he was her appointed gaurdian she would have felt. No, this was guise set up by that sceming bastard Turkey. The people around him surged forward just as the train passed, hoping to see the girl but all they saw were the scattered parts of the wheelchair. Oh Crap.

Shorter I know but bare with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hetalia

As the train passed by underneath in a blur Amelia screamed into the ear of the man gripping her waist tightly. Not only was this whole fiasco terrifying the man was crushing her already abused ribs. Squeezing her eyes tight shut Amelia whimpered as the train thundered past, there was a moment of weightlessness and the train noise disappeared.

Opening her eyes she saw an astonishing sight, a very ornate tiled floor stared back. Twisting her head up she saw the masked nation grinning down at her.

"AAAAAAA1" she shriked and kicked out of his grasp, "What the Hell?" She scrambled away from the chuckling nation.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Turkey," he said, bowing mockingly, "you may address me as master."

Amelia simply stared at him for a moment before screaming every swear word she knew at him and some of the little knick knacks he had laying around.

Turkey swore and skipped behind the couch, out of range of the livid American, "I will do no such thing perverted turkish bastard," she screamed, "Take me back damn you." The turk beat a hasty retreat to his office, with no intention of getting in the way of the lethal projectials.

Greece was sleeping, not surprisingly, when Scotland started thumping on the door.

"What?" He yelled sleepily and stopped when he saw who it was.

"I need to talk to you Greece," said Scotland, pushing past the sleepy man and barging in. Once they were situated in the kitchen Scotland didn't waste any time.

"That bastard Turkey took Amelia, I need your help."

Greece looked up from petting his cat and stared at him for a moment before handing the kitten.

"Go to Turkeys kittty, and get the girl." he mumbled and the kitten wriggled out of his grasp and ran somewhere in the house.

"What was that?" demanded Scotland, slamming his hands down on the table, "how am I supposed to rescue her with a CAT?"

"Don't worry," muttered Greece, "just take a nap." Scotland threw his hands up n ithe air, digusted and flopped down on the couch.

Amelia fell asleep on the floor, awkawdly cradling her ribs. When it was deemed safe Turkey finally poke his head into the living room, smirking at the human he picked her up, doing his best not to disturb her bruised chest cavity. Carrying her into the ancient chamber he himself had helped build he set her down on the bed and left, chuckling under his breath. As he shut the door he failed to see the tiny kitten run past his foot and into the bedchamber.

This particulars cat name was Athens and happened to be the embodiment of Athens, old as the city itself. Now Athens wasn't particularly fond of the Turk so going to his house was something she really didn't like. Jumping onto the bed she examained the sleeping human. Poor dear, she mused, definetly needs that sleep. Pressing her nose into the girls neck she breathes out softly. A gentle white light filled the room and when it died down there were two cats instead of one. Amelia had been transformed into a tiny tabby kitten with clear blue eyes. The human turned cat shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. Chuckling to herself Athens grabbed the kitten by the scuff of her neck and walked statley to the window. Leaping up she manuvered between the bars and began her decent to the ground.

On the ground Athens took two flying leaps and disapeared in a haze of white light.

Greece woke up when he heard Athens scratching at the door, opening it he ignored the outraged cry from Scotland as Athen walked in and deposited the kitten on a spare cushion.

"Where is Amelia," ground out Scotland, crushing a beer can in his hands, "What was the point of the excersice?"

"Amelia is right there,' yawned Greece, "she's the tabby."

"What," demanded Scotland, "How is that possible?"

"How is anything we do possible," muttered Greece, eyes drooping and Scotland snapped his mouth shut. As Greece fell asleep Scotland scooped up the tiny tabby kitten and taking a step he was, a second later, right in front of his little cottage.

Scotland laid the cat down on the huge fluffy pillow at the head of the bed. Yawning in an excessivly cute manner Amelia snuggled up his red hair as he lay down next to her. Yawning himself, he fell asleep.

When Turkey woke up he shuffled sleepily into the American's room. Only to fidn that no one was there. An hour of frantic and fruitless searching later Turkey deemed her actually gone.

"Well hell, what am i supposed to do now?" He asked himself, sitting down on her bed. Glancing down somethign caught his eye. White fur.

"Greece you bastard," he snarled and ran out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hetalia

Scotland woke up to pain in his cheek, bolting upright he saw the tabby kitten crouched against the pillow, hissing furiously.

"What?" He could understand her hissings but he could tell she wasn't happy. Cupping his bleeding cheek he moved over to the table, the wounded kitten couldn't follow him.

"Look, I asked Greece for help, when his cat brought you to me you were a cat. I don't know how to change you back but I'll take you to my brother when your ribs are healed." The tabby hissed unhappily but laid back down, her back to him. Scotland huffed and an idea struck. Scooping her up he ignored her hisses and squwaks and set her down on top of the couch cusions.

"I want my bed back," he explained to her indignant look. As he settled back onto his bed Amelia just sighed and settled into her new bed.

While Scotland Amelia was busy thinking. So I'm a cat, and have all the cat parts. Idlely she flicked her tail and inwadly sqealed, I am a cat! Might as well make the most of it, lolling her head back Amelia gave a deep purr and settled down to get more sleep, appy with the sun's rays on her still aching chest, being a cat is rather awesome.

"GREECE," bellowed Turkey, slamming open his former underling's door, "WHERE IS SHE?" Greece was snoozing, not surprising, on the couch, several cats on his chest. When Turkey slammed open the door he opened his eyes.

"Where is who," he yawned and the Turk grabbed his shirt front.

"You know who I'm talking about, give me the girl," Turkey snarled and Greece smirked.

"They didn't award custody to you, kidnapping her isn't going to chance that. So just go home and eat a snack."

Turkey simply tightened his grip and brought thier faces meer centimters apart, "I will have that girl, come hell or high water she will be mine." For the first time in ages Greece felt just a little terrified of the former empire and as the Turk left in a huff he struggled to regain his breathing.

"I think I need to call Scotland," he muttered and trudged to find a working phone.

Scotland was on a walk, holding a rather pleased Amelia in his arms as he headed toward the vet's office. For once it wasn't raining and the sun shone weakly through the clouds. It really was beautiful, there was a spring in his step and Amelia was greatly enjoying the view.

"If you think about it, these fields were at one point soaked with blood," he said and amelia glanced up at him and he gestured to the slooping pasture, "Before this road was built the highlanders fought all of the time. It was a horrible, bloody, vicious battle and nothing came of it," his voice went distant and eyes cloudy.

Amelia rubbed her head against his arm and he snapped back to present, "But that's over and now I've got you to take care of." He continued walking, leaving Amelia a little bemused.

"Well she looks healthy," said the vet and Amelia shot Scotland a haughty look or 'I-told-you-so. "Do you want me to give her some shots, maybe fix her?" While Amelia had a little spazz attack he looked thoughtful.

"No," he shook his head and Amelia calmed down, "just tell me what I need to do with her ribs."

While the vet washed her hands she said, "Don't let her move around that much and to give her lots of fish. Just don't let her get her ribs get messed up." The doctor shot Scotland a furious glare, "seriously, take care of her."

Allistor chuckled and carefully picked up the kitten, "See ya then."

"Bye Allistor, will I see you at the bar?"

"Maybe, I've got more buisness than usual to take care of," and he patted Amelia's nose, chuckling when she swiped at it, claws extended. "See ya."

Several weeks later Amelia was healed. Taking advantage of this she ran around the house until Scotland was annoyed enough to open the door. She was still as a kitten so Allistor had restricted her area of exploration to a meer few hundred yards around the house and water.

"So cute," he muttered, watching Amelia jump over leaves and gambol after butterflies.

Puffing Amelia walked up to his feet and pawed at his knee. Allistor was currently sitting in a lawn chair in the garden, watching her and Nessie.

"Are ye alright lassie?" Amelia nodded and he picked her up, "Tomorrow we're going to talk to Artie, alright?"

Amelia was immensly pleased and gave a rare show of affection by wrapping her tail around his wrist. As the sun soaked both of them neither could resist the heat and fell into a light doze.

It was a lovely Sunday, reflected England, taking a sip of tea. No meetings, no America, no work and strangley enough, no France.

There was a knock at the door.

"Of course I jinxed it," he grumbled and made his was to the door. Pulling it open he sighed in annoyance to see Scotland and a little kitten in his arms.

"Allistor," he said, nodding and Scotland brushed past him.

"So little brother, I need you to turn Amelia back into a human," he dumped her on the table and she sat primly down, glaring at him with an imperious eye.

England face palmed but since he had prepared himself for the inevitabilty of a spell going wrong he had a little extra serum left from when he turned America

into a large and overly cheerful feline, this was no problem. When he got back Allistor had found his alchol and was drinking slowly, Amelia was sniffing cautiously at the food on his plate and she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"I don't know if I have enough but here you go," pouring the purtrud smelling liquid into a small saucer his lay the offering in front of her. Amelia huffed but took a few careful licks.

"Eww," Amelia whinned to herself but a a stern glare at Allistor she finally drank up the last of the nasty medicine crap. Blinking she sat back on her haunches and then collapsed onto her side.

"Best get her into one of the guest beds, she'll wake up in a few hours and will need some new clothes," said England, returning to his tea. Scotland looked ready to smack his annoying younger brother upside the head but instead he hoisted the kitten into his arms and left the room.

"Urh, someone turn off the sun," whinned Amelia and she rolled over, pulling a pillow over her eyes.

Wait a minute? Amelia shot up and glanced around and finally down.

"I have my body back?" She rolled the words around in her head, "I have my body back! I HAVE MY BODY BACK!" Amelia jumped up and proceed to dance around the room like crazy person wearing the oversized t-shirt America had left behind ages ago. A grin threatened to split her face in half as she rifled through the drawers, looking for clothes, then she saw the tail.

"Awww, is there a cat somewhere?" Wondered Amelia and she turned to see it, the tail disappeared from sight.

"What," spinning around she cast her eyes for the cat but only saw the retreating tail. Round and Round she spun, the tail always out of reach until finally she nabbed it.

"Ha ha!" she said and gave it a victorious tug...and proceeded to fall flat on her face, a stinging senation eminating from her rear end.

"What the Hell?" she demanded and followed the tail back to it's point of origin and screamed bloody murder.

Three seconds later Scotland slammed the door open to find Amelia holding a gray tail between her hands and screaming.

"Wha happened?" 'he demanded, broad sword in hand. Hands shaking she showed him her tail, "Ah, yer jes ah neko." he said and the broadsword disappeared while a confused look manifested itself on Amelia's face.

"What?" She asked, still strembling and Scotland poked something on her head, "do you mean by that?"

"Jes something that Japan told me, It's half person half cat, the pictures look pretty cute. Look in the mirror." Still shaking Amelia stood up, straightened out the shirt and glanced into the mirror.

"Holy Shit!" she gasped. Staring back at her was herself, just as she had been before she fell off the boat, short but proud and erect. Except this time she had a fluffy looking pair of gray cat ears on the top of her head and a tail the same color waving lazily behind her.

Scotland stood next to her and tousled her hair, "looks cute if you ask me." Huffing angrily Amelia whirled around and smacked his hand away.

"Well I didn't so beat it," she snapped and Allistor gave a hearty laugh.

"Jeez, I was really staring to miss your little spats," he gave a quick pat to her ears before strutting out of the room, grinning arrogantly, "Ya might want ta get dressed. There's food if you hurry." Amelia growled in annoyance and scowled at his retreating back. God he was annoying.

England was sniffing a new cup of tea when the American came thumping down the stairs wearing oversized clothes and a heavy scowl.

"Good evening to you too," he said, raising a bushy eyebrow and got only a grunt in response. "If you want to know where Allistor is he went out to get some new clothes for you, he'll be back soon enough, until then there is food on the stove." Arthur returned to his tea while Amelia inspected the food.

"Did you boil a dead cat?"

"What," Arthur looked up to see Amelia sniffing cautiously at the food.

"It looks like you brought home road kill for dinner."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sorry it took so long 0to get this to you. Please read and review a plate a pasta from Italy for those who do. ;


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hetalia

Turkey watched the two English nations sip tea and whiskey and discuss various thing. Amelia was seated on the love seat and was examaining her tail closly. England kept sending the American annoyed looks every few seconds and finally he spoke. turkey couldn't hear what they were saying but Amelia scowled, argued for a few moments but stood up and disappeared around the corner and up the staircase.

Amelia fumed with anger as she stomped up the stairs, "I can't believe he sent me to my room for a little crack at his cooking," she huffed and threw open her large bay windows. There was huge tree right outside her windown and Amelia grinned and checked behind her. Grabbing her coat she pulled it on and with a deep breath jumped from the window onto the huge branch just a foot from her window. The air was clear from yet another rainstorm and she grinned in delight as she decended carefully to the ground. Watching the house she inched around the gaurdin and headed for the back gate.

Humming she forgot all about the fact there was a rouge nation aftre until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. It whirled her around and Amelia found herself staring with wide eys at the blank mask of Tureky.

""Hello," his white teeth flashed as he gave a frightening grin.

Amelia didn't think twice, whirlng around she sprinted back toward the house but the former empires arm wrapped around her waist and pulled the paniky teen against his chest.

"SCOTLAND! SCOTLAND." She bawled out and Turkey clapped a hand over her mouth but t was to late, the Highlander had heard her. Scotland burst out the back door, England hot on his heels, broadsword in his hand.

"Turkey!" He bellowed pointing the sword at them,'put her down."

Amerlia tembled from fear, her ears were flat agasint her head she tried to wiggle her way out of his immovable grasp. His arm was like a link of iron locked aroud her waist.

"See ya," shouted the Turk and with a blaze of light the English town disappeared into a swirl of confusing colors.

Turkey finally dropped the girl as they re appeared in his back garden, huge a maze full of tulips and other assorted flowers.

"Let me go!' Yelled the American, kicking at him but Turkey simply ignored her, grabbing onto her upper arm he dragged her into the house.

Amelia gasped and twisted until her upper arm was sore but Turkey was rediculously strong, he dragged her from the first floor down to the dusty basement. His golden eyes glittered from behind the mask and Amelia shuddered in fear. The door in front of her was cell door and it did NOT look inviting.

"No," she cried out as he slammed the door open and tossed her bodily in, "Don't leave me here!"

Turkey calmly tucked the key back into his pocket and glared at her, "No," he said just a calmly and Amelia could have screamed in frustration. She rushed at the bars and tried to reach through to grab him but the Turk mearly leaned back a few inches and her hands grabbed at nothing. "You're pretty cute as a neko." Amelia blushed and shot a few swear words at him.

Turkey moved to fast for her to see but second later he had her chin gripped in his hand and tipped her head upward. Frightened blue met blazing golden and Amelia felt a shudder a fear run through her spine.

"Listen brat," his words were hard and brittle and the painful grip on her chin tightened, "before the month is out you will learn the definition of respect and disipline, and if you're not careful," he jerked her head forward and Amelia didn't dare look away, "It will be a painful one." With a violent shove he tossed her back into the cell and stalked away, leaving Amelia to nurse her pride and bruises alone.

"Look Scotland, I know you're upset but there is nothing I can do unless I want to wage war on Turkey and that's just not possible," The Queen of England said pointedly to a furious Allistor, "I'm sorry but you'll just have to leave her with Turkey."

The scowl would have frightened a lesser person but the Queen simply frowned, "No look here, I know you're upset but honestly. What is it about this child is so important? I'm sure Tureky is going take good care of her." The Prime Minister nodded in agreement while the English brothers all edged slowly away from the heavy cloud of rigtheous fury radiating from the oldest.

"I'm afriad I have to disagree," All eyes present snapped to President Obama who had been sitting quietly since Scotland had barged in on thier tea time to explain the situation. Scotland felt a finy spark of hope, if the worlds most powerful man sided with him the Queen would be forced to follow.

"If Amelia was assigned to be raised, guarded, and/ or protected by Scotland then Turkey should be honoring that, not kidnapping her." The American sat up a little straighter, "There should be ramifications for his actions."

The Queen gave him a frown but nodded, "I suppose but who would be willing to help you?"

Scotland thought for a moment and gav an evil grin, "Don't worry about that missy. Come on lads, lets go visit Moscow."

"I'm not goign to Russia," snapped England and Scotland sighed.

"And what happenes if America find out that you left his little lass to the hands of Turkey?"

England opened his mouth to argue but then closed it and shot his brother an ugly look. "Very well."

"Now, if you move the pen like so. Amelia, pay attention." Amelia blinked wearily and lifted her head up. Turkey was standing in front of the chalkboard, frowning. Ever since her arrival the Turk had found it nessesary to begin teaching her in the absence of a school. He was a much better teacher, making history interesting and teaching reduimentery architecture and much more complex math algorithems. The little room had a single desk and a rather large chalkboard covered in dozens of arabic symbols. Turkey was also teaching three different languages.

"I'm bored, " she said flatly andTurkey sighed.

"Then lets take the architecture lesson outside," Amelia gave a half hearted cheer and grabbed her jacket and notebook bag.

It had been three weeks since Amelia had been kidnapped from England's back garden. No one had shown thier face and she still kept the hope Scotland would show up and save her. Not that she really needed rescuing, Turkey was pretty okay and as long as she hid her ears and tail there was really no problem. She didn't hate Turkey or his beautiful capital but she longed for the chilly winds, choppy lochs and cloudy days of Scotland. She missed the loft/shelf room Scotland had built her with her comfortable cot and snuggly blankets. She missed waking up to the sound of rain to the wind blowing across the fields. Not that she'd ever admit it but what she missed most was Scotland. She missed thier halfhearted arguments, freezing cold hikes and gathering around the fire with his brothers to tell jokes and stories.

The night was hot, sticky and Amelia couldn't sleep. Just as she was about to stand up a freezing presence seemed to fill the room. Turning slowly around her knees began to knock together as the door to her closet creaked slowly open.

Standing on the other side of the door, violet eyes shining and a creepy ass smile stretched across his pale lips was Russia.

"Ah, it was getting cramped in there."

"Um, hello?" She backed away from the door and glanced toward the door.

"Hello, I am here to rescue you." His smile widened and her tail twitched back and forth nervously.

"I don't need to be rescued," she hissed, iniching toward the door.

"But of course you do," Russia took a step toward her, "Scotland asked me to come get you," his smile stretched wider, Amelia's ears flattened to her head.

He reached for her and Amelia knew darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Hetalia

It was so cold it felt like it was burning. It was so cold her nose was numb. It was so cold that Amelia finally woke up.

She woke up sprawled out on an old looking, four poster bed. Blinking rapiedly she sat up and glanced around. The room was caked with dust and the furniture was covered in white sheets. She shivered and huddled, Amelia was still wearing garments from the Medditeranian. Crossing her arm across her chest she slowly opened the door and followed the gentle sounds of whispers.

The entire house was freezing cold and Amelia valiently tried to rub her arms warm but it was still too cold. It was a beautiful house, intricate designs, beautiful paintings and massive. As she rounded yet another corner she noticed the light under a door as she opened the door delicious warmth washed o

The office was large, homey and a blazing fire was crackling meerily away in the fireplace. Completly ignoring the rest of the rom Amelia ran up to the fire and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was warm.

"You are awake now, that is good." A sickly, sweet childish voice floated from the far end of the room and Amelia froze in terror. Heavy footsteps approached as she shivered. A massive mass stood next to her and a huge hand settled on her head.

"You will be needing some new clothes now, da?" Her lips twitched in fear but she didn't move.

"Come." The hand tighened slightly and steered her out of room.

The clothes were stiff and warm and what America might call 'commieish'. Very bland with little to no style or color. Plan grey pants tucked into tall black boots with a long sleeved grey shirt and a heavy coat not unlike Russia's own trench coat. As she sat at the kitchen table Russia prepared some heavy looking soup.

"I have no friends anymore now, not since Lithuania left," Amelia nodded, eyeing the slightly crazy man warily, "But you will be my new friend, da?" Amelia stared up at him, tail waving back and forth nervously.

^#$#%Time Skip$%#$

Two weeks later Amelia was still at Russia's house and she was beginning to lose hope in a rescue. The cold sort of abated when she got the fireplace in her room working and she felt a little more comfortable around the massive and unstable Russian. From all of her hard work Amelia began to feel a little stronger. There was no news from the outside and Amelia was starved for news but he would tell her nothing.

"You do not need to know little friend," he said several times, pat her head and disappear into his office. There was nothing she could do but wait until Scotland decided to get off his rear and get it in gear.

^#$#$

Scotland was very close to loosing his temper, very close, not quite there but still very close to the edge.

"I'm sorry Scotland but since Russia had decided to be unccooperative there's not much I can do." The Queen glanced pleadingly at his brothers for help.

"Six weeks, your Majesty, six effing weeks and not a peep out of her. First Turkey now Russia, this is rediculous,' he ground out, muching furiously on his cigar.

'There is a world meeting in several months, you may bring the issue up there but until then please keep calm and don't do anything rash," The Queen glanced about and Scotland turned on America.

"What can you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?

"Nothing."

"Why not?" He grabbed America collar and dragged him closer, "that bastard took my charge."

He kind of expected America to whine about being manhandled, what he didn't expect was to end up flat on his face, an arm twisted behind his back, a boot on his back and a gun pressed to the side of his head.

"Don't touch me Scotland," America's voice was venomous, "She is no longer under my jurisdiction. Russia and I are allies and I can't risk a war with him." Slowly America released him and Scotland sat up. "I have to go, there is something that will get her out but you'll have to figure that out for yourself." No one moved as the Superpower walked out, no one wanted to mess with an annoyed America.

^$%$&%^

Amelia shook with excitment as she carefully plotted out her escape. With no word about Scotland she began to become bolder under the difficult life of being Russia's 'new friend'. Also cooking for herself, trying to rebuild the heating system and working on cleaning the house in the freezing cold. Jerk Russia hadn't tried to heat his house since the Cold War. As she packed her adventure pack there came a sound of screaming and shouting.

Belarus was right on time. Sinching up the last strap she pulled her heavy gloves on and opend the window. Freezing cold wind slapped at her but she was protected, after ages of reading boy scout manuels she was ready.

After she managed to rapel out the window Amelia began the ten mile trek to the nearest train track. The wind was heavy and fast and Amealia struggled to force her way against it grabbed at her clothes and threatned to push her over. It howled and roared outside her hat and the snow blanketed her goggles but Amelia was adament to escape.

It took the greater part of seven hours simply to make the hike. Russia's house was situated at the top of a mountain and a train track wound its way about but the closest stop was ten miles away.

"There you are," she muttered to herself. The train station was small, only two cars were used for passengers but she had no intention of taking the normal route. She crouched behind the tree line, watching the guards and policemen. Tightening down her backpack she readjusted her goggles. As protection against the cold Amelia borrowed an ancient pair of aviator goggles, a fur coat, pants and boots and several layers of clothing. Of course she had those massive gloves she found while rooting through his attic, she might look big and bulky but she was warm. Her breath fogged the air as she greedily sucked in amazing oxygen, the next train wasn't do for a few more days so she had to go now. The guards were talking and joking as they exaimned the train, soon they were out of sight. Heat pouding with fear Amelia crouched/ran across the 100 foot clearing and as the train began to pull away, grabbed onto a bar and hauled herself onto the little metal landing and crouched down. The train picked up speed and Amelia gave a mental cheer, careful to not loose her grip she moved around until she was wedged between the equiptment and invisible to outside eyes. With a sigh she covered her eyes and fell asleep, racing on a train to the Russian border.

Russia emerged from his office and sighed in relief, after hours and hours of torment from his insane younger sister she was gone.

"Amelia, Amelia, she is gone, you can come out now," Russia frowned, there was no reply. Now that he though about it he hadn't seen her for the last two days.

"Amelia," he called, "come out, I do not want to have to punish you." He inched his way to the door, nervous for what he would find. Her door hung listlessly open, trembling from the draft.

"Amelia," a horrible sinking feeling came over him as he pushed to door open. She was gone. Her bed was messy and it looked like her clothes were gone also.

"AMELIA!" He bellowed and sprinted down the stairs. Several phone calls later the entiretly of Russia was seaching for the girl. What he didn't know was Amelia was already gone.

Amelia woke up with a jolt as the train ground to a halt. Their first stop, from the heart of Russia to the eastern side of the Ukraine. All she had to do was hunker down and wait for the train to start back up but something was off. There were more guards than there should be. Dogs were barking and there was a whole lot of shouting.

'Of course Russia would notice my absense, now he's got his sisters looking for me.' Her cat ears flattened on her head, 'uh, almost forgot about those' the dogs barking got closer and Amelia trembled with fear, she could only imagain how Russia would react to her running away and what the consequenses would be. Three heavy foot patterns approached, the dogs barking got louder and for a instant it felt like she would be caught but the dogs went on. They were upwind of her.

Two hours later the train started back up, her stomach growled with hunger but she dared not move much with hurtling along the tracks at such dangerous speeds.

$%%$& Time skip &%$##

It had been four weeks since Amelia's escape from Russia and she was lost. After jumping off the train once it slowed down for a rather sharp turn she began to hike. And hike, and hike and hike, and hike, and hike. Now she was in the middle of the moutains and a storm was coming. It wasn't one of those nice ten minute spring rains, it was a massive, ominious, and frightening purple and black storm cloud. Amelia glanced up at the sky as she continued to hike down the hill, shaking her head she sighed in annoyance.

Amelia had avoided all of the roads, to scared Russia might have eyes and ears everywhere.

The moutains were pretty, full of life and streams. Perfect when she wanted to drink or needed the had become a great shot with her bow. A bow she had painstakingly carved in a cave during a huge rainstom a three weeks ago.

She glanced up again, the clouds looked ready to pop, nervously she glanced about for some shelter and her heart nearly stopped. There, about two miles away built on the edge of a massive cliff was a frighteningly imposing middle ages castle.

"Oh my god," she whispered and after a quick calculation concluded she could reach it but the rain would reach her first.

"Well shit," beginning her trek to round the moutain in seach of shelter for the night.

It took a good three hours for her to reach the castle and by the time she was halfway there the rain came. Pouring in massive buckets it cascaded down the mountain, making her hike significatly more difficult. Amelia kept slipping on the rocks but kept a solid lock on her target. Three hours later she was standing in front of a pair of massive wooden doors carved with amazing intricate designs and in the center was a huge and by huge Amealia men gigantic metal door knocker.

Just staring at the door knocker gave her the heebie jeebies. "Perhaps I should just continue onward?" She glanced back at the sky, still storming and besides, she had come to far to give up now. Raising the heavy door knocker she slammed it down as fast as possible and an echoing booming sound rolled through the surrouding area.

The door simply creaked open.

"Well that was anti climactic," she muttered and slipped though the heavy doors.

The inside of the castle was massive, the entrance hall was easily 15 feet high and 20 feet wide, frighteningly realistic painting covered the walls and a whisper of breath seemed to stir the dust.

"Hmm," she notched her bow and cast her eyes about, definetly gothic architecture.

The door slammed shut. Amelia jumped and whirled about nervously but no one was there. She contined to inch her way down the hall but most of the rooms she passed were dark.

Finally she entered what looked like a foyer, torches were lit along the two sweeping staircases which met an formed a large balcony. Marble floors and beautiful red velvet carpet covered the floors. A golden chandilier hung above the balconey,casting the room in a majestic glow.

Resting on one of the many pedestals around the chamer was a book. Curious she walked over, her boots sending little thimping echoes about until she reached her destination. It was clearly an old book, beautiful, intricate and with a strange writing. Almost like arabic.

"Captured in the year 1480 from the Ottomans, one of the oldest copies of the Koran beautiful isn't it?" Amelia gasped and whirled around pulling her bow back into a shooting position.

Standing at the edge of the balconey was a man as beautiful as the castle. Stawberry blond locks fell before ruby red eyes, a sharp fang proturded from the left side of his mouth. A small hat was perched on his head and two ribbons fluttered from it. His coat was deep red and his cuffs were white and black. He wore tan pants and black boots along with a disarming smile.

"Who are you?' Demanded Amelia, keeping him in her sights as he began to decend the staircase. His feet made no noise as he glided across the capet, one hand daintily clutching the rail.

"Who am I? Who am I?" His eyebrows shot up, "You break into my house, snoop amoungst my belonging, track water and mud on the carpet and you have the audacity to question me?" His words were not scathing and the smile never left his face. Instead he spoke as if he were making a statement and his smile was, unlike Russia's, not creepy, he seemed amused, "Such boldness," he paused on the bottom step, "You must be American." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

'Yes I am," she stated defensivly, pulling the arrow back even furthur, "you never answerd my question."

He eyed the bow, "you don't have to put me at arrow point, I'm not goiing to hurt you." Eyeing him distrustfully she slowly lowered the bow as he made his way to her side.

"How did you get in?"

"The door opened when I knocked."

He gave a long suffering sigh, "yes, it tends to do that these days."

"Why wasn't it locked?"

He clasped his hands behind his back, "We usually don't need locked doors in this deep in Romania." Amelia's jaw went slack and her eyes bugged out, the mysterious man ignored her in favor for flipping a few pages in the book, "What did you say your name was?"

"I'm in Romania!?'"

He hummed in agreement and began to examain a tapestry. Amelia slumped and let a huge breath out.

"I thought I was still stuck in Ukraine."

"Nope, welcome to Romania," he swept his arms wide, "home of the most amazing folk lore. I still don't know your name."

"Erm, Amelia Jones." The man stopped and slowly turned around.

"I know you."

"Really?"

"Really," he was getting much to close for comfort and she was having to lean backwards to avoid his nose to touch her. His rudy red eyes stared into her hazel and she gave a half hearted grin.

"Well," he shot back to quickly Amelia stumbled backward, his face was now graced with a very mischevious grin, "Since you already know about the existence of the nations allow me to introduce myself," he gave a sweeping bow, "my name is Romania!"

There was a moment of silence and Romania glanced up from his bow, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"He expects you to clap." Romania and Amelia whirled about to see new stranger standing at the balconey. His hair was brown and his eyes a murkey brown also, his uniform was tan and rather drab, "Allow me to intoduce myself. I am Bulgaria, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Jones." He decended the staircase and Romania shot upright, startling Amelia in the process.

"Bulgy," he whined, "you ruined my fabulous image."

"You did that yourself by whining Romania," Bulgaria shot him a scathing look, "have you even taken notice that Amelia is soaked to the bone from the storm outside? Or were you planning on making her catch her death in those clothes?" Romania rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No."

Bulgaria shoot his head and smiled apologetically at the american, "Come my dear, let me take those wet things." Before she could protest Bulgaria had pulled her hat off and her rather ruffled cat ears sprung up from their confines.

'Holy," the two nations stared at her as she clapped her hands over her ears.

"Thats," Romania stared for a few more moments before pulling her into a tight hug, 'THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"GAKK!"

"ROMANIA, SHE CAN'T BREATH! LET HER GO!'

"I WANT TO KEEP HER!"

"GAKKK!" It took a good ten minutes to pull the overexcited Romanian off a faint Amelia but Bulgaria finally subdued his friend *coughlovercough*.

Amelia leaned heavily against the wall, trying to regain her breath while Romania sqealed like little girl.

"Look Bulgaria, she's so cute, she's definetly got to stay."

Amelia rolled her eyes and sneezed violently, the adults stopped moving as she rubbed her head.

'That doesn't look good," whispered Romania and Bulgaria nodded in agreement.

Twenty minutes Amelia was tucked into a massive (warm) four poster bed bundled in an awesome pair of fleece pj's a cool cloth on her head with Romania spooning some delicious soup into her mouth.

"I'm not a baby," she grumbled and sneezed again. Bulgaria rolled his eyes as Romania tsked like an old woman.

'Dear, you're very sick and besides, I love taking care of you." He patted her ears and she sneezed, "Now get some sleep, goodness knows you need it." Bulgaria finally pulled a fussing Romania and Amelia snuggled back under the heavenly blankets.

"Stupid vampire," she muttered, her eyes slid shut and she drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, she is so cute," Romania gushed while cleaning up the dirty dishes, "don't you think so?"

Bulgaria shook his head in annoyance, "look Romania, don't you notice anything different about her?"

"You mean aside from the fact she's got cat ears and a tail?"

"No, well yes but that's not the point, she walks, talks and acts differently, like she's changed."

Romania shrugged, "She probably has, living at Russia's house and hiking for weeks on end tends to do that to people."

Bulgaria nodded and continued to dry the bowl.

"...So, should be get her some catnip?"

Bulgaria face palmed.

"Bulgy, I was kidding."

^$%^$

Sooooo, what do you think. please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia had only been in Romania for two weeks, her cough had cleared up and she was great friends with Bulgaria, Romania still made her nervous.

"But with this potion and spell we can hopefully get rid of those ears," Romania gestured wildly with his vial of goop, "even if those features are really cute." He pouted her direction hopefully but was met with Amelia's stern glare.

"No, just get rid of these stupid ears," said ears switched in annoyance but Romania gave a wide grin.

"Okay, just move into that circle," Bulgaria held several materials and watched nervously.

"Romania, this won't hurt her will it?" The vampiric nation shook his head but then he paused.

"There is the possibility of it potentially killing her," he muttered while mixing up a few more herbs. Amelia eyed them nervously as the two nations began bickering and shoving each other.

"Don't do the spell," demanded Bulgaria.

"But I have to, the magic's already gathering, If I don't use it it'll explode killing all of us!"

Romania stumbled backward into his worktable and vials and potions went everywhere.

Brilliant colored smoke erupted about the room and electicity began to cackle, "Amelia!" Romania shook Bulgaria off his arms and muttering a safeguard spell rushed in. The small American was nowhere to be found.

Russia was enjoying another bottle of vodka, lamenating at the loss of his little friend when the dooorbell rang.

"Visitors?" he was cheerful until he opened the door to reveal a furious Scotland, Turkey and America. "Ah,...hello?"

"Cut the crap Russia," growled Scotland, "Where's Amelia?" Russia fiddled with his scarf.

"She ran away and got past the borders before I could seal them,."

"YOU ASSHOLE! It took the combined efforts of Turkey and America to keep him from tackling Russia, "why did you kidnap her in the first place?" There was choas and somewhere along the line Russia recieved a splendid bloody lip.

"So now where do we look?"

Denmark was enjoying a cold, peaceful walk at midnight. The sky was clear and the new snow glittered beautiful underneath the stars. His axe swung freely as he strolled through the forest. He was just turning onto another path when he heard a child cry, it was small and meek, like that of a wounded animal. Axe at the ready he followed the sobbing a few feet and brushed aside a low lying branch. The massive Dane couldn't help himself, he swore. There, huddled a few feet away was a small child wearing only an oversized shirt and big fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hello," at his greeting her head snapped about and she looked terrified.. The little girls lips were an unhealthy shade of blue and she was shivering, "who are you?"

Her lips parted and she looked very confused for a moment before opening her mouth, "A-A melia," she words were slow, as if she were slowly tasting each syllable before speaking.

"That's a great name," Denmark set his axe down and crouched in front of her, "you look cold, where is you're family?"

"N-n-no f-f-amily," she stuttered slowly, "a-alone." Denmark couldn't stand it anymore, he swung her into his arms and tucked her into his jacket.

She squeaked in fear and stared into his cornflower blue eyes with confusion, "Well if you've got no family then I can't leave you out here you'll get sick and die." He shook that horrible thought out of his head, "Come on, my house isn't far." He fought a smile as Amelia cuddled closer to his beating heart, she was adorable.

An hour later Amelia was tucked into his guest bed, snuggling a spare pillow. She was fed, warm and in a brand new shirt. Denmark smoothed the blankets down and brushed some spare strands of hair out of her face.

"You okay now?" He asked and Amelia nodded, burying her face into her pillow, to shy to speak, "Goodnight then, if you need something my room is just down the hall," he went to close the door but she squeaked again he waited patiently for her to speak.

"P-p-ple-s-se l-leav-ve t-the do-or op-e-en."

"Sure thing,"he left a nice sized crack and watched as she flopped over onto her side and stared at his retreating figure.

Amelia was really confused, the last thing she remembered was the creepy nurse setting her on a bed and tossing her a blanket. The place, something called an orphanag was creepy and she didn't like it. The big, nice man left after flashing a grin and she stared at the light, confused. Where was she and why couldn't she remember anything? There was no way she could have gotten from the orphanag bed to some snowy place. The big man called himself Matthias but that was confusing, deciding to work it out later Amelia cuddled her pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In her dream she felt really hot, sweat dripped from her body, a heavy blanket was wrapped around her legs and in her dream Amelia looked like a teenager. When she finally sat up her dream self moved over to the closet, the door creaked open and she whimpered as it revealed a pair of big purple eyes.

Amelia sat up, breathing heavily, glancing about she reminded herself that the big, scary purple eyes weren't there.

Denmark was peacefully sleeping when a tiny figure scrambled onto the bed and began shaking him awake.

"W-what is it," he demanded, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his eyes fell on a shivering Amelia clutching a pillow and shaking, 'What's wrong Amelia?" he asked, trying not to frighten the tiny human.

"b-b-a-ad d-d-r-eeam," her stuttering more pronounced with fear.

"come on," he lifted up the blanket and she crawled next to him, he wrapped his arms around her shivering form and she slowly calmed down. In minutes the little person was breathing deeply and asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own hetalia

Denmark would never it admit outloud or to anyone just how much he enjoyed taking care of Amelia. The first few days she was very scared and took to hiding into her room until he persuaded her to come out. Now, five days later he was making a cake in the kitchen with a mostly relaxed Amelia watching from the counter top.

"So if you have no cakeflour in the house take normal flour and take two tablespoons out, like so." He glanced over and she nodded solumnly, "This cake is going to taste awesome." She nodded again, Amelia didn't talk much because she was so ashamed of her stutter but Denmark thought it was really cute. She zoned out alot, looking at random thinks and just staring into space for a while, that worried him but he'd never admit that either.

"Do you want to help?" Amelia snapped out of her daze and nodded, "Come on then," he hoisted the girl onto his shoulder where he discovered was her favorite place to sit if they went walking. She liked the sensation of being tall, gripping his hair gently she leaned over to stare down at the bowl of flour and salt.

"Now we need one more cup," he leaned over and Amelia paniked, yanking back on his hair he yelped and the bag of flour exploded as it made contact with the floor.

Flour swirled around the room and soon everything and one was coated with a sheet of flour, coughing it out of his lungs he stumbled out of the room, Amelia had a very tight grip on his hair. Once in the living room he rubbed his eyes clear and pulled her off his shoulder, easing her grip off his hair.

Grinning broadly he was not ready for her to jump out of his arm and run up the stairs and away.

"Amelia!" He ran after her, ignoring the soft flour getting absolutly everywhere, "What's wrong?" At he top of the landing he stopped and listened, sounds of soft sobbing were coming from the linen cloest. Pulling the door open he nearly cooed at the sight of a flour covered Amelia huddling under the spare blankets. Big tears rolled down her face and cleaned away some of the flour and she sneezed every few minutes.

"Amelia?' He lowered his voice so he didn't sound angry, "What's wrong?" She continued to cry but finally she sturttered out.

"I-i'm s-so-rry, p-pl-lease d-don't-t s-send me-e a-away!" Denmark was floored but didn't move.

'Why would I send you away?"

"B-bec-cause I-I p-pulled y-your ha-hair and y-you d-d-ropped the f-flour." She buried her face into a nearby pillowcase and continued to cry.

"That's no reason to send you away," Denmark said, outraged, he plucked her out and she slapped at his hand and cuddling her into his chest, nuzzled her close, "Stuff like that happens all the time, you think that's the first time I've dropped a bag of flour?" She hiccuped, "and my hair? I've got a friend that strangles me with my tie everytime he sees me. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." He rubbed her tears away with the pads of his thumb."Why did you think that?"

She sobbed out her story and Denmark's eyes flashed, he longed to take his axe to those wretched people who had fostered her for only a short time but sent her back to the home because she 'misbeahved' AKA was a child. When she finished her story he kissed her forehead.

"Amelia."

"Y-yes?'

"I promise that I will never send you away." Her miserable expression cleared and her ees were full of so much hope it was painful.

"Promise," his eyes widened when she didn't stutter.

"Promise."

Amelia held out her pinky, "pinky promise," he hooked their pinkies.

"Pinkie promise." Amelia squealed and wrapped her arms around his torso, misery forgotten. Denmark began laughing and there they were, covered in flour, sitting in the upstairs hallway, laughing their fools heads off. Denmark didn't care how they looked, he was happy.

The magic trio stood around the circle Amelia had disappeared in. England and Norway had been called six days ago by a frantic Romania telling them he'd somehow magiked away Amelia.

"Is it ready," asked England rubbing his sore eyes. Five day ago they started working on a spell that would track the elusive human. If he were human he would be dead now, as it was he was absolutley spent.

"Yes," Romania held the vial of pink fluid in front of his eyes, eyeing it critically before dumping it with out ceremony onto the floor, "There we go, all we have to do it wait."

"How long, Scotland is getting antsy?"

"Three weeks, then we'll find her."

Norway surveyed the room before checking his phone, "I need to go, that stupid idiot dane hasn't called me in a few days, something might be wrong." With that he was gone.

"I like pears more though," whined Amelia, frowning at Matthias who was examaining a package of strawberries. Ever since he had promised her he wouldn't send her away (yesterday) she had become a lot more chatty and her stutter had all but disappeared.

"Odd thing for a kid to like, I thought all squirts had a longing for some strawberries," Matthias glanced up from the box in time to see Amelia shake her head, " Pears are always better." He chuckled and she huffed, "Don't make fun of me, they are tastier."

He ruffled her damp hair, still wet from this mornings bath, "Pears it is then, kids need vitamins." She cheered, Denmark and Amelia were out shopping, she was sitting the kiddy section of the cart, wearing a new outfit. It was nice and warm to combat the nations cold tempratures. Black boots with red pants tucked into them with a red shirt covered by a long black coat. It was basically a smaller version of Denmark's clothes, he even got her a little black hat to wear. Denmark thought she looked like the cutest thing on the planet.

'Who is this cutie?" Both turned to see a beautiful woman, carring a small shopping basket smiling at Matthias.

They exchanged glances before Matthias turned to face her.

"She is Amelia."

"Your daughter?' The smile was so sweet Amelia had to avert her eyes.

"Something like that," Amelia scowled as they continued to talk, she did not like him talking to that woman, she screamed bad news.

"Would you two like to come with me to lunch?" Amelia scowled at the womans face but then Matthia's phone beeped.

"Excuse me," he checked it then sighed, "Amelia, looks like were going to be heading back early, Norgie's at the house with the others," he gave the woman a polite farewell and as they disappeared Amelia leaned to one side and stuck her tounge out at the woman.

'NORGIE"! Denmark slammed the door open and pouced on his friend, Amelia huffed in after him, pulling the bag of groceries along, "It's so nice to see you!"

''Get off of me you idiot," he deadpanned while the other looked on to see Amelia staring, mouth wide open and looking very shocked.

"Denmark, who is this," Finland peered around the Dane to examain Amelia.

"Oh her," he swept her into his arms and chuckled, "This is Amelia, Amelia, this is everyone. Tino, Lukas, Emil and Berwald." She blushed and burying her face into his jacket, refused to look at any of them.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy." He cooed at her, "Show them that pretty face." She shook her head and he patted her back fondly, "Don't worry guys, she's just a bit shy. so, what did you guys want?"

"We haven't seen you much recently so we thought something might have happened," Finland said brightly, "Lukas was worried sick!"

"No I wasn't!" Norway protested and Denmark pulled him close with his free arm.

"Aww, you were worried about me Norgie, how cute."

"Stupid Dane!" Amelia glanced up and met the cold stare of Sweden, squeaking she buried her face into Matthia's shoulder.

"Matthias, can we talk to you privatley?' Said Iceland, keeping a stare on Amelia. Denmark frowned but nodded, he realised Norway and set Amelia on the ground.

"There's a pear in the kitchen, go have a snack," she nodded and all but sprinted away, "So what's up guys?"

"You idiot," Norway grabbed his tie and dragged him to his level, "You realize that's Amelia, the human that Scotland lost a few months ago? She's the one we voted on for him to take care of." Denmark's eyes widened and he stuttered.

"But that's impossible, she's a kid!" Norway growled in annoyance, twisting his grip on his tie, "She met Romania and he accidently magiked her away and it looks like she was turned into a child."

"So...what now?"

Norway realised his tie, "I take her to England so we can fix her."

"NO" Denmark straightened and the others flinched at his shout, I'M NOT!'

"Mattie," Amelia peered around the doorway, half eaten pear in her hand, "Is everything OK?" She looked frightened, eyes flicking between Lukas and Matthias.

"Everything it fine," he lied through his teeth, " just peachy."

"It doesn't look like everything is fine," she pointed out, eyeing Berwald nervously, 'What happened." Denmark ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing, are you going to finish that pear?"

"Oh course." "Before I get to it?" She raised an eye brow and ran shrieking up the stair as he gave a roar and chased after her.

"NOOO! MY PEAR!" Finland chuckled as Denmark swept her up at the land and blew a raseberry on her cheek.

"YUM, a delicious little human to munch on l think I'll have her with some sauce," he began 'chewing' on her shoulder.

"NO," she shrieked, holding her pear at arms length, "YOU CAN'T EAT ME, I'M PEOPLE!"

"AND I EAT PEOPLE!" She shrieked with laughter as he tickled her round little stomach, "YUM YUM!"

"NOOOOOO," soon both were breathless with laughter but Norway's threat still hung in the back of his mind.

"Matthias." It was bed time, Amelia was washed, dried and tucked comfortebly on her bed, cuddling a stuffed moose close, "Why does Lukas not like me?" Denmark stopped and glanced over. She looked a little sad, big blue eyes, curious and lips turned downward. He sighed and standing up made his way over to her bed.

"He doesn't dislike you, its just." He couldn't think of anything to say so he smoothed her covers out a bit more.

"He doesn't like me," her voice was so matter of fact it was heart breaking.

"I don't know why," he finally admitted, "he's being a big stupid head."

Amelia fiddled with the mooses legs for a moment before speaking again," Did I do something bad to make him hate me?"

"Oh no," Denmark was alarmed and he sat up straighter, "Amelia, you are a very good girl. I don't think you'd ever do something that would make people hate you. Never let anyone tell you you're a bad girl."

"But what if I do something bad?" Tear filled her eyes but she hastily whiped them away. Denmark pulled her out of her blankets and cuddled her in her arms.

"Then you'll know." He rocked back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"How."

" You have a good heart, your heart will tell you." Her eyes widened and she stared up at him.

How? Can it talk?" She said ectatically. "Will it talk to me?"

"Sometimes, but it won't say words. It'll only talk if you listen and you must like your heart for it to talk."

"But who do I like my own heart?" Amelia looked confused, "do you like yours?" She poked his stomach.

Denmark gave a laugh, a great blooming feeling of love exploded in his chest, "You need to remember this, 'I like me because that's who I am' Hearts don't talk to people who don't like themselves. Because a heart is not only you but your friend also and you need to like both."

"I need to like me," she spoke slowly as if to ration out her words, "So... be my own friend?" Matthias hummed in agreement, Amelia leaned her head contendidly against his vibrating chest for a moment. Denmark hummed no particular tune and rocked an increasinly sleepy Amelia but just when it seemed she would fall asleep she sat straight up, eyes wide.

"I hear it," she said and he glanced down, confused, "I hear your heart! It's talking," Amelia pressed her ear against his chest, "What's its saying to you?" She looked very excited and he chuckled.

"It's telling me," he paused dramatically, her fingers gripped his shirt in anticipation, "that you need to go to bed."

"hmm," she tapped her lips thoughtfully, "My heart says to stay up a little later."

"Really?" he pulled the blanket back and tucked her in.

"Yes, I think I should stay up later, please?" She pulled the most adorable puppy dog eyes in her arsenal but he shook his head.

"Little hearts need big sleep," He handed her the moose back and kissing her forhead he turned to leave. As he began to turn of the light Amelia spoke.

"I like you Matthias, and I like your heart," she mutterd sleepily. Matthias's grin could not have gotten any wider but it did.

"I like you too Amelia and I like your heart also," he replied but she was already fast asleep.

Sweden watched from the bathroom door as Denmark left the human's room and went downstairs. He didn't think that man possessed the brains let alone patience to raise a child. But from what he'd just heard he apparently had both. Well, miricles happened everyday. He glanced down at Finland who was practically gagging himself in an effort to stop sqealing.

Getting the girl to England to reverse the spell would be no easy task.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Hetalia

"You know Amelia, it looks to be a great day to go play in the snow," Denmark was lounging on the couch while Amelia sat on the ground, reading through a book of H.C. Anderson's fairytales. She glanced up at him and then out the window before nodding.

"All right then," he leapt to his feet, "Let me get your new coat." Amelia closed the book and waited. It had been a few days since Matthias's weird friends had visited and he had seemed pretty down and upset about something but wouldn't tell her about it. He also seemed determined to spend as much time with her as possible and dress her up in different outfits.

"Here it is!" Amelia only sighed. The coat was black with the lining of the cuffs, hood and hem bright red. Poking out of the hood were two red bunny ear things. Sewed onto the left shoulder was the Danish flag.

"Did you sew that?" Matthias nodded eagerly and she began giggling.

"Oh come on, sewing is manly!" Amelia only giggled harder as he pouted, "Come on, lets get you ready."

Ten minutes later Denmark snapped the third and final picture of Amelia standing in the snow looking annoyed in her bunny eared parka.

"You look so cute!" He ruffled her hair and stored the camera away, "like a mini-me."

"Your crazy," she said fondly, tugging on his pants leg, "Can we build a snowman?"

Denmark gave a hearty laugh, "sure thing squirt."

Coupled with Matthias's montrous strength and Amelia's determination to build the biggest snowman ever the snow man was huge. Easily ten feet tall and instead of a generic snowman he was a viking snowman. Denmark's axe in one arm and a flag in the other both were immensly proud but also super tired.

'Let's call it a day huh?" He flopped onto the snow and closed his eyes, "I need some sleep." Hearing nw reply he crack an eye open, "Amelia?" only to recieve a faceful of frozen powder.

"HAHA!' she cackled as she continued to rub the snow into his face, "Eat snow Mattie!"

'HEY" He sputtered and rolled away, Amelia was wearing a grin eerily similair to his.

"You can't sit up," she protested, tugging on his arm, "Lay down."

"Why?" he asked and she pouted.

"Because I got you, you're dead."

"Oh,"he rolled his eyes back and flopped backward, effectivly squishing her under his broad back, "I'm dead."

"NO NO NO," she squirmed and whined, "You can't be dead on me! Get off!"

"But I'm dead," he said, "I can't move." It took the American a good three minutes to crawl her way out from under his back and she kicked more snow into his face.

"Now you can be dead." Hiding a smirk he stilled his breathing, as a nation he could hold his breath for a while.

"Matthias,' she poked his cheek but he didn't move, "Matthias, get up. You'll get sick if you keep lying in the snow." She got no response and got worried, "Matthias, are you okay?"

"Mattie?" She lightly slapped his cheeks, "wake up." she got scared and tears began to gather in her eyes. "MATTIE WAKE UP!" He didn't stir and she hugged his chest, and began to cry, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO REALLY KILL YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Woah, woah, woah,' Denmark sat up straight and the little girl stared up at him, tears disappearing instantly, "I'm not dead, please don't cry."

"I thought you had died," she said, the tears reappeared, "don't do that." she squeezed his middle and rubbed her face against this coat, "I don't want you to ever leave me." Denmark hugged her back grinning foolishly, "Gotcha, but I think it's time for hot chocolate." He stood up with her held securly in his arms, Amelia cheered, hot chocolate was one of her favorite drinks.

%#$#$ le time skip$#$

It wasn't until the next day the Amelia showed any signs of being sick. At first he wasn't concerned when she just sat on the couch to read a book but when she didn't even put up a fight before bedtime he began to get really worried.

"Amelia," she opened her eyes sleepily for a moment before closing them again, "are you feeling okay?"

"Fine, just sleepy," with that she pulled her moose closer and fell asleep. Denmark bit his tounge and left, knowing that something was bound to happen.

He was right of course, so when he was shaken awake at two in the morning by a tear soaked Amelia he wasn't all that surprised.

"Mattie! Mattie! I frew up, help me!" Denmark opened this eyes to see Amelia, looking ruffled, tear stained and miserable.

"Come here," he cooed, sitting up and gathering her into his arms, she sobbed into his chirt, sniffling every few seconds. "Man kiddo, you're burning up, you've got a serious fever."

"I don't feel good," she sniffled and he grimaced as little kid mucas was smeared on his bedshirt.

"come on," he threw the covers back and stood up, "lets get you cleaned up." He padded into the bathroom and began filling the tub. She squirmed out of his arms and running over to the toilet, began throwing up. She cried and cried while Denmark gently patted her back, "Where did you throw up before," he asked and grimaced when he heard the words, 'room'. Once she was done emptying her stomach he settled in the cool bath and began to wash her off.

He spoke softly to the miserable child as he towlled her off, "Don't worry munchkin, you'll be just fine." Denmark took one of his spare t-shirts and pulled it over her head, when he was done Amelia had fallen into a fitfull sleep, sniffling and couching every few seconds.

Denmark hoisted her into his arms and picking up his cell phone dialed Finland's number.

"Who the fuck is calling me this early/" He winced as the little Finn snarled into thephone.

"Hi, Finny," he said, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing a sleeping Amelia, "I've got a problem. What do you do when the kid is throwing up and has a fever?"

"Amelia's sick?" Tino sounded more awake, "What happened?"

"No sure," he tucked Amelia into the couch, "but she came running in not an hour ago telling me she threw up."

"Make sure she gets lots of sleep, I'll be over later," then the Finn hung up, he was never a morning person. Denmark tossed the phone onto a chair and went to clean up the vomit.

#$%another time skip$#$#

Amelia woke up with every limb in her body aching, her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults and her head throbbed with every pulse of her heart. Opening her eye she was surprised to see Matthias, sitting on an uncomfortable chair next to the couch, sleeping. As if he had fallen asleep watching her. She smiled and shifted her legs, he blinked and woke up as she moved.

"Morning sunshine," he yawned, 'How are you feeling right now?"

"Still sick, my thoat hurt," she opened her mouth wide to prove her point, "feels scratchy and gross."

He ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time."

Denmark soon discoverd that Amelia was a terrible patient, she didn't care if she felt sick. She wanted to get up and run around, eat lots of food and it drove him up the wall.

"Amelia, you need to lie down," he ordered tucked her under the blankets once again, "You'll never get better if you keep getting up."

"But I'm bored," she whined and fidgeted, "sitting down if boring."

"Will you lay down if I put on a movie?" Demark had paperwork to do, not really feeling up to chasing the sick child around all day.

She pouted, which was adorable, "No."

"well what do you want?" He said, and to his surprise she blushed and ducked under the blanket. "Well?" He lifted it up and squashed the urge to squeal. Amelia was curled into a tight little ball, her face and ears bright red.

"Could you read to me," she asked in a small voice. Denmark began chuckling and then he started to laugh. Her face burned with embarssment, "I'm not making fun of you Amelia, its just a such a cute request I couldn't help but giggle."

Amelia slowly poked her head out from under the covers,"Promise?"

"Pinky promise. All right," he moved to the book shelf and pulled down his favorite book of fairy tales, reseating himself Amelia huddled her blanket closer in anticipation. "Here we go," he crossed his legs and opended the old book, "The Princess and the Pea, by H. C. Andersen."

She fell asleep, not surprisingly, halfway through the story. Snoring lightly and wrinkling her little nose every few seconds. Congratulating himself he pulled the blanket up to her chin and snapped a picture. All happiness disappeared for a moment, he knew that he couldn't keep her but that didn't stop him from wanting to. As long as he took care of her he would do his best to lavish love on her. For several minutes he sat there, simply watching he rise and fall of her chest, his own tightened. Is this how Swden felt raising Sealand? All those time he'd called him a loser for missing a drinking night, boy he felt like an ass now. Denmark smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead before proceeding up to his office.

When Finland knocked on his friends door at 7 that evening he didn't expect to be met by a haggard Denmark

"Hey Finny," he leaned against the door, loosening his tie, "come on in."

He walked into the living room to see Amelia camped out on the couch with an impressive blanket fort surrounding her.

"Hello ," he winced, it was painfully obvious she had a sore throat.

"So glad you came, I have no idea what I'm doing." Finland nodded.

"But why didn't you call Norway," he asked, unpacking ingredients for soup. Sweden had been against his coming but he wanted to see the cutie again before Norway stole her away.

"I was afraid Norway might do something," Finland nodded again, he knew his way around Denmark's extra house. His real one was a ways away, a castle perched on the edge of a cliff face. That was the one all of them had lived in for the Kalmer Union until it dissolved.

"MATTIE!"

"Better hurry," he smirked, "She's getting hungry."

#$#$#$#

Norway waited until both England and Romania were on the conference call before speaking, "I found Amelia." He waited until both nations stopped yelling, then he spoke again. "But she's at the idiots Dane's house, he's intent on taking care of her."

'I don't care what you have to do," ordered England, "get the child to my house and we'll give her the potion to reage her. Scotland is days from shooting someone."

"Aww," whined Romania, "I want to take care of her like I did when she was sick. She was a cute little Neko."

Norway hung up on the bickering nations and dailed another number.

"Hello Sweden, I need your help with something."

#$#$#$#$#$

Amelia's cold finally cleared up, allowing a rather tired Finland to go home and Denmark to actually take a nap.

"You're a lot of trouble little squirt," he chuckled, ruffling her hair at the dinner table, "But I love ya." He kissed her cheek and Amelia squealed.

"Ewwwww! Cooties,' she rubbed at her cheek and scowled at him, "Don't kiss me!"

Denmark just laughed and kissed her other cheek.

"EWWWW!" she tried warding him off but soon he began tickling her and kissing her cheeks alternetlly. Amelia was breathless with laughter and Denmark thought his smile would snap off his face.

He stopped and served her a slice of her favorite fruit.

"EWWW!" she grumbled passed her smile, "I've got cooties." He began washing the dishes while she munched cheerfully away.

"What was that?" They both stopped moving and heard the doorbell ring

Amelia remained unconcerned while Matthias left to answer the door. She had her pear and she was happy.

"No Norway, you'll not be taking her," she glanced up at the empty doorway, concerned. Matthias never got mad, except for that one time when his friends came to visit.

There was some more angry muttering and then, 'HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Amelia dropped her fork and ran into the living room, she cowered behind the doorjam. Lukas was standing in front of a furious looking Matthias with Berwald standing behind him, near the hallway entrance.

"You can't keep her you fool, she needs to return to Scotland."

Matthias glowered, looking, if possible, even more terrifying, "You can't take her, she's finally happy here."

Lukas was about to give a biting retort when Amelia whimpered and three pairs of eyes landed on her.

"Mattie?" She warbled and he straightened up, lossing the scary scowl on his face, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he glared at the others, "They're just leaving."

"No we're not," Lukas declared, "We're taking Amelia with us.' Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"NO!" she sprinted towards Matthias and he reached out to catch her in mid jump but she was snatched out of the air by Lukas. He held her firmly to his side as she shriekd and thrashed about.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NORGE!" Matthias lunged forward only to be restained by Berwald who restrained his arms.

"Denmark, you know you can't possibly raise her, she has to return to her original age." Norway stated firmly, striving to hold onto a squirming Amelia.

"MATTIE!" she cried, "HELP ME!" Matthias struggled against an impossibly strong Berwald and stared at Lukas with desperation.

"NORWAY, PUT HER DOWN!" He demanded. Lukas shook his head and readjusted his grip.

"Mattie," all men stopped moving as Amelia stared into Matthia's bright blue eyes, "What's happening?"

"Don't worry," he said, "Everything's going to be fine." His eyes flicked up to a stoic Norway. "Put her down." He growled and both nations were reminded of his glory days when he had conquered both of them.

"No, you know that Amelia must be returned to her original body," Denmark took a deep breath.

"PUT. HER. DOWN." Norway moved to pass him but Amelia began shrieking and trashing.

"MATTIE, HELP ME!" She wailed again, biting down on Norway's arm at the same time Denmark slammed the back of his head into Sweden's jaw. Both were realeased and Matthias swept a sobbing Amelia into his arms. He covered her face protectivly, glaring at the two, wishing his axe was next to him.

"Yeh can't keep her," rumbled Sweden, wiping blood off his mouth, "you know that." Denmark glanced down to a tearful Amelia who stared up at him, body quivering with fear.

"Let me say goodbye," he said, after a moment of silence.

'Whaaa?" her mouth popped open and she began to sob into his jacket, "Y-you p-promised me!"

Matthias rubbed her back while fighting back tears himself, "I know, but i can't keep that promise."

'W-why," she slammed her fist into his chest, "W-hy M-Mattie? I-I t-trusted y-you."

Denmark swallowed hard, fighting down a lump in his throat.

"I'll come for you soon, I swear it."

"B-but y-you t-told me-e you n-never s-send m-m-e-e away!"

He leaned her away from his chest and rubbed away her tears with his thumb, "You'll see me soon."

"I-I d-don't w-want to go,' she cried, burying her face into his neck, " I wanna stay here with you." Denmark closed his eyes and hugged her tenderly. "I-I love you, M-Mattie. You were the big brother I never got to have."

Denmark hardened his heart as he passed the sobbing child to Norway and it was only when he heard the car back out of the driveway did he allow the tears to slid down his face.

"I love you too Amelia."


	13. Chapter 13

Once Norway carried the screaming Amelia out of the house she stopped for a moment, staring at the retreating roof of Denmark's house before bursting into heart wrenching tears. As much as this was nessessary it pained him, she clearly loved that idiot dane. Amelia did not seek comfort or solace from either nations, she simply sat in Norway's arm and cried. Her face scrunched up and tears ran from her eyes as she shuddered from the sheer violence of the sobs. He ignored Sweden's accusatory gaze as he buckled the child up into his car.

"It had to be done," he muttered to himself, sliding in front of the wheel, "It had to be done."

No matter how many times he told himself it the miserable snuffles from Amelia kept that guilty feeling strong as ever. Sweden stared stoically ahead, Amelia would not want to see him and the fact he was terrifying would not help.

Amelia shuddered with another sob and hugged herself, trying desperately to calm down. It would not do to keep crying, Mattie told he it would make her sick. At the thought of her tall protector she burst into fresh tears.

Eventually she calmed down and fell into a miserable sleep, not caring where the big car was going. She only wanted to go home.

Finland was cheerfully reading an ancient document that told the world how he had killed hundreds of enemy soldiers when the door was slammed open. He moved into the living room and the site that meet him made him stop cold.

Sweden and Norway were quietly as a tear stained Amelia was draped across the Norwegian's shoulder. He didn't need to say anything, his eyes filled with cold fury and a murderous aura began to radiate from him and both nations turned. Sweden blinked several times and Norway looked like he wanted to run away.

"What have you done?" His tone was ice and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Berwald coughed and eased toward the door but stopped at Finland's livid gaze.

"Sit down, both of you."

They sat.

Amelia woke up stiff and uncomfortable, her eyes were salty and her whole body felt unhappy.

"Good morning!" She sat up slowly, remember everything that had happened yesterday in a flash. With tears gathered at the edge of her eyes she stared up into the violet eyes of Tino.

"There, there, don't cry." Amelia ignored him and burst into tears once again, she huddled under the blanket and sobbed into the couch cushions.

"Please don't cry Amelia I'll be taking you back to Mathias later today, okay," Tino sounded frantic and she popped up instantly, glaring at him.

"Promise?" Tino nodded and she scrambled down from the couch.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Slow down," Tino chuckled and grabbed her arms gently, "we need to eat first."

"Where did Lukas and Berwald go," she asked later, scarfing down several eggs for breakfast. Tino had his back turned so she didn't see the grin of pure evil, "Oh, they're around."

#$#$##$#Down in the Basement #$#$#$##$

It wasn't often Tino snapped but whenever it did happen all nations on the receiving end suffered greatly. Sweden growled past his gag and glanced up. His wrists were yanked above his head and shackled to a pipe above him. The slightly cracked Finn had stripped him of everything except his blue pants and black books and had tied him up in his basement. He glanced over at Norway who looked terrified, this was the first time Norway had been locked in Finland's basement.

Sweden sighed, whoever said Finland was the sweet wife everyone thought he was. Like most nations Finland had a dark side and his slightly psychotic basement was proof of that. He jangled his chains, his arms had gone numb awhile ago.

The door opened and Tino came skipping down the steps, his eyes glowing demonically. He stopped and stared at them, giggling.

"What am I going to do with you two," Norway tried to look bored but it wasn't working, "I know what I'm going to do with you," he trailed his fingers up Sweden's bare chest, winking suggestively, "but you." He turned to Norway. "I guess when this all over I'll give you over to Denmark." Norway's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"TINO," they heard Amelia bawl, "Lets GO!" Tino bounded up the stairs and disappeared.

# # # #

Mathias didn't feel like dragging himself around the house at all that day. As a nation he had suffered through many more traumatizing moments, none came to mind but he was sure that having a child torn from his arms was somewhere near the bottom.

He was lying to himself and he knew it, as he got the door a familiar car crunched into his diveway. The silver vehical had barely stopped when the back door slammed open to reveal a ruffled but beaming Amelia.

"MATTIE!" Said Dane dropped his mail into the snow in favor for sprinting the length of the walk and grabbing her into a massive hug. He felt tears drip onto his shirt and sighed, holding her closely, rubbing her back, "Never let me go," she muttered and he nodded, he didn't even notice he was crying.

$%$%$%$%$%

It was several days after Finland had returned Amelia and Denmark knew that his time with the little human had to end soon but he was determined to make it as fun as possible.

"Amelia," he barged into her room and she quickly hid what she was working on and looked up, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she blinked her eyes and he frowned.

"Right, but whatever, put your coat on, we're going to the park!" He walked over to her closet and pulled down her newly cleaned parka, "I know it's cold but we're going to have fun today!"

"Can we build a snowman?" Amelia scrambled over to him and began pulling on her boots.

"Of course!"

Twenty minutes later

The air was frigid, no surprise but the park was full of half formed, and various snow creations. Amelia's and Mathias's snowman was the best, or so Amelia thought.

"Your snowman look stupid!" She whipped around and glared at the boy who sneered at her. She glanced over to Mathias, he was chatting with several college girls all of whom were staring at him with open adoration.

"Go away," she said and he kicked snow at her.

"You're stupid, snowmen don't look like that," he scoffed and kicked at her snowman.

"Go away," this time she was more forceful, "and he's a Viking so shut up."

"No," the strange boy stuck out his tounge and kicked the snowman again, a good section of the snow collapsed off and Amelia stared in shock, "You're stupid, can't even build a snowman right."

Amelia saw red and before the boy could register what was going on she had tackled him to the snow.

Mathias heard shouting and glanced over and did a double take. Amelia was fighting viciously with a boy her age, kicking and shouting. They rolled over and over through the snow, yelling. Without even bothering to said goodbye to the girls he sprinted across the park to Amelia and her enemy.

For someone who had no real knowledge on fighting she was really good, he was honestly impressed.

But he had no time to think about that, with skills born from separating Iceland and his enemies he grabbed Amelia's waist and yanked her from the fray.

"STUPID JERK! BRIDE OF GRENDEL! DECENDENT OF CAIN, COMPANION OF LUCIFER!" Amelia ignored Mathias and continued to shout insults, all of which were impressive at the boy who had scrambled, crying, into his mother's arms.

"Amelia, clam down," Denmark tried to soothe her ruffled feathers but she was beyond furious.

"PUT ME DOWN WHILE I SEND THAT COWARD BACK TO HELL!"

After several minutes of grappling with a squirming Amelia he lost his patience, "AMELIA!" He barked and she finally stopped, "Calm down." At his firm tone the little person looked astonished,

"But Mattie! He was the one who,"

"I don't care," he cut her off smoothly, "We'll talk about it when we get home."

"But he was."

"Amelia," he raised an eyebrow and she went silent. He settled her on the ground and took her hand. Slowly they trudged back to the house, Amelia sniffed a few times but quickly wiped it away, as he opened the door he motioned for her to go to the living room.

He settled in his favorite armchair and examined his charge.

Amelia was seated on the couch, shuffling her feet nervously, glancing up every once in while twiddling her thumbs. It was silent and he let it drag on for several more moments before speaking.

"Amelia," she eyed him with trepidation, "What happened?" He listened to the torrent of words from her mouth and nodded when she finished with a huff.

"Okay," he leaned forward and clasped his hands together, "I know this boy wasn't nice to you but you should have come to me instead of fighting him like you did. Alright?" Amelia nodded miserably, trying hard to fight back tears. He opened his mouth to speak again but Denmark was cut off when the American took a running jump onto his lap.

"I-I'm s-sor-rry," she sobbed, grabbing his chest. She shook her heard several times and he sighed, gathering her up.

"Shh, shh," he hushed her, "everything's fine, stop crying." It took a while to calm her down but finally Amelia had stopped crying. "Oh you stilly munchkin," he ruffled her hair lovingly, "I love you."

Amelia blushed and hugged his chest, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," his voice became stern, "but you're still in trouble." Her eyes went comically wide, "you've landed yourself a little time out." Amelia's face fell as he gently prodded her in the direction of the corner, "Come on, it's just for 15 minutes, you'll survive."

Sulking Amelia made her way over to the corner and crossed her arms as Denmark chuckled and moved into the kitchen, preparing a snack.

Later that night as Denmark was tucking Amelia into bed, tutting about the bruise that was forming along her jaw from where the boy had punched her Amelia dug her hand under the pillow and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked but she didn't answer, ducking her head shyly as he smoothed it out.

In sweet, childish scrawl in crayon Amelia had written a letter.

Dear Mattie,

You have been promoted from Big Brother to Pappa. If you want to be.

Amelia

His heart squeezed and he felt both ridiculously happy and miserable at the same time.

"Well," Amelia looked so hopeful it was painful Denmark snatched her into a massive hug.

"Of course I accept this promotion!" They both burst into laughter and Amelia kissed his cheek again and again.

"I have a Papa!" she squealed, hugged his neck painfully tight, "I have a PAPA!"

"Alright, Alright, we'll celebrate tomorrow," Denmark chuckled as Amelia waited breathlessly, "As my first order as Papa, I command you to go to bed. We have work to do tomorrow." Amelia didn't need a second telling, she dove under the cover and clenched eyes shut.

"I'm asleep," she giggled/whispered and Denmark planted a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, datter."

"Good night Far," she whispered and Denmark floated out of the room, too happy to think straight.

#$#$#$#$#$#

So, do you guys want one more chapter of Papa Denmark fluff before I continue on with the story or should I go on with the story. As always, tell me what you thought in a review!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hetalia

#$#$#$#

Denmark frowned as he listened to his boss talk and yell at him. It wasn't often he was overwhelmed with paperwork but it happened. His boss was ordering him to go to the office. Who knew how long that would take? He nodded and agreed to come in tomorrow but once he hung up the phone he was met with a problem.

Who would watch Amelia? He mused on this question and made his way to the living room to see said child building a fort from the couch cushions.

"Papa? Are you okay?" He abandoned her fort to go running up to him.

"Yeah," he said absently. Denmark crouched down and ruffled her hair, "but we have a problem." Once he explained the situation Amelia frowned, "What about Tino, can't he watch me?" Denmark watched her pace up and down the living room, fort abandoned, "I don't know very many people, do you know anyone?"

"Tino's busy with his own work, I know someone but you won't like it," She sat down next to her stuffed moose and patted its head, giving him silent permission to continue, "Lukas." Her reaction was as predicted. Her eyes went wide and her mouth flopped around for a moment, trying to find words until she began doing a splendid imitation of a banshee.

"BUT LUKAS TRIED TO TAKE ME AWAY! HE MIGHT DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"

"Amelia," he waved his arms around, trying to calm the hysterical child, "please clam down." She took several deep breaths and nodded, still quaking in fear. "Look, I know that if he does agree to it then he won't try anything like that. He was just trying to do the right thing but he was wrong. Please don't freak out," he said as she opened her mouth to object, "Everything will be fine, promise." Amelia looked miserable but nodded. "Let me give him a call."

It took only a moment for Denmark to confirm with a very disgruntled Norway that he would come to watch Amelia but when he reentered the living room he shook his head. Amelia had her hands clasped together and her eyes were screwed tightly shut her lips moved as she said a silent prayer.

"What did you promise God if Lukas couldn't come to watch you?" He asked, more than a little amused.

"To stop sneaking extra pieces of pear out of snacktime," she mumbled and he chuckled as her eyes shot open, "You didn't hear that!"

"Yes I did," he rocked back on his heels and hoisted her into his arms, "That's whose been raiding the fridge, I thought I was giving you too much at snacktime." Amelia looked appropriately shame faced and he sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you but Lukas is coming over first thing in the morning,' she buried her face into his shoulder, "It'll be fine, don't worry."

#$#$#$#$#

"Okay Norge," Denmark shrugged a heavy coat and handed him a page of numbers, "here are emergency numbers, if anything happens get her to safety first and then call me." Norway glanced at the page and sighed.

"Now, snacktimes are at 11 and 4, don't give her anything filling. Amelia really likes pears so just give her a few slices of that okay? I found out yesterday that she likes sneaking extra pieces out of the fridge, if you catch her at that five minutes in time out should be fine. Now, don't forget that lunch should be served at noon and dinner at six or seven. Bedtime is at 8:30, she likes to stall so be careful. Don't let her get horribly dirty please but if she jumps in mud give her a bath okay? Don't use my shampoo because it stings her eyes and please switch out the laundry. If she goes outside keep an eye on her, she likes running around and getting lost. Amelia doesn't typically take naps but she might out of whim," Norway listened with growing disbelief as the Dane continued to talk.

"Alright idiot, is there anything else?" Denmark nodded.

"If you go to the park stay at her side, she keeps getting in fights with the boys there. If she does just call me and I'll take care of it. Also, you scare her so please don't do anything to freak her out, if she gets upset she'll probably hide in the linen closet" Norway nodded as Denmark turned toward the staircase, "Amelia, are you going to say good bye?"

Amelia hurtled down the stairs and jumped into his arms, "Why do you have to go Papa," she demanded and Lukas averted his eyes from the curiously domestic scene. Denmark spoke for a few minutes before they reached an agreement and he set her down.

"Behave for Lukas okay?" He ruffled her hair as she sighed miserably, "I'll be back late so go to bed on time?" Amelia nodded and she and Norway watched as Denmark got into his car, backed out of the driveway and roared off.

Amelia trudged back inside, sighed and flopped onto the couch, all the while watching Norway carefully. He nodded to her and proceeded to the kitchen, it was early and he wanted coffee.

It took twenty minutes of fruitless searching before he gave up on finding the proper kind of coffee. He frowned but said nothing and instead went off in search of Amelia, who was reading quietly in her fort of cushions.

"Amelia," his lips twitched in amusement as her head popped out a hole in the top, she cocked her head, waiting, "Do you know if Mathias has coffee?"

She shook her head, "Papa doesn't drink a lot, he prefers lots of water in the morning, I like hot chocolate." Norway nodded and her head disappeared.

"Amelia," her head reappeared, 'Get your coat; we're going to the store to get coffee." She nodded and disappeared again, she reappeared and ran by him to get her coat from the coat closet but Norway stopped her. He knelt in front of her frown, she look nervous and shied away from his hand as he touched a few stray locks of hair.

"You need your hair brushed," Amelia pushed his hand away and tried to skirt around.

"Papa says my hair looks good like this," Norway picked her up and ignored her squirming protests.

"Its looks tangled, hold still and let me brush it out." He set her down on the kitchen table chairs and once he got back from Denmark's room Amelia was nowhere to be seen.

"Amelia, where are you?" He stood still, ignoring his fairy's giggle as he strove to find the little humans position. "Come here Amelia," he grumbled a bit before beginning a thorough search of the house.

# #

An hour later he sat down at the kitchen table, staring at the hairbrush frowning ever so slightly.  
"Alright Amelia, you win, I won't brush your hair." To his surprise one of the cabinets slammed open and several pots and pans clattered to the ground as Amelia crawled out, hair messier than ever looking triumphant.

" HA HA!" She danced around the table giggled, "I have UMPH!" Amelia wailed in surprise as Norway yanked her into his arms. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Amelia," he said sternly, definitely not in the mood to argue with a little human, "unless you want me to apply this brush to your bottom, let me brush your hair."

"You wouldn't dare." Her voice was hushed and all movement ceased.

"That's what you think," he said and after a short silence she sighed.

"Fine," He settled her on his lap and proceeded with the painful process of straightening her blond locks.

Twenty minutes later Amelia whined as Norway managed to finally untangle the last knot.

"Ouch," she sniffed and shook her sensitive scalp, "that hurt."

Norway set the brush aside and began to gently massage her head with his fingertips, "I can't believe he let it get that bad." Amelia shrugged, "Now lets go get that coffee."

#$##

Considering the face Amelia didn't much like her babysitter for the day she was very well behaved. As Norway held the basket and examined all of the different coffees available Amelia stayed at his side. She shuffled her feet, obviously bored but Norway couldn't help but admire her coat, it was cute.

"Oh, its you again," a young boys nasty sneer filled the aisle and Norway glanced sharply over, who was he?

"Your coat is stupid," he stuck his tongue out at Amelia who looked away, "who is this? Your mom? He looks stupid, I can't believe you have two dads, homo." He poked Amelia's arm several times and she shuffled away.

"Go away," Norway ordered harshly and the boy gasped before running off in fear. Carefully Norway swung the young American into his arm and she buried her face into his shoulder, ignoring the fact she couldn't stand him for the moment. With one hand supporting Amelia he grabbed the shopping basket and tossed the coffee into it and slipped in some hot cocoa. He checked out quickly, still holding Amelia who said nothing but if the warm, wet spot on his shoulder was anything to go by she had quite the story to tell.

The walk home was quick and he stopped by at the bakery to grab two chocolate pastries before continued back to the house. Amelia hadn't moved much, in fact she seemed asleep but the moment he opened the front door she leapt from his arms and ran up the staircase, disappearing around the corner.

Norway sighed and deposited the two bags on the table before following her.

"Amelia," he sat cross legged outside the slightly ajar linen room door, "What's wrong?" He could hear her crying but what she was saying didn't make much sense. She had a really bad stutter. Slowly Norway opened the door and peeked in. Amelia was surrounded by a nest of sheets, crying into her hands, still wearing that bunny eared coat she looked like a distressed cartoon character.

"W-why d-doesn-n't anyone l-like m-me?" She wailed, "I-I d –don't u-unders-stand!"

"I don't know what you mean, I like you, Papa likes you. Tino likes you and so does Berwald, are a very well liked child."

"B-but n-no-one want-ted to-o a-adopt me! I-I f-found P-Papa by a-accident. A-and you t-tied t-to t-ake me from him!" She howled into the sheets and Norway flinched. Child snot all over those clean sheets he'd have to do more than one load of laundry.

"I made a mistake Amelia. And who cares if that boy doesn't like you, does he matter?" She stopped crying long enough to shake her head, "then his opinion doesn't matter." It was silent for several minutes while she thought over his words

"O-okay," she squeaked as he plucked her from the soggy blankets.

"You're getting snot everywhere," he deadpanned, putting her on his hip and carrying her to the kitchen, "lets get you cleaned up." Amelia began chuckling and, concerned for the fact her emotions just did a huge turnaround and her brain he glanced down.

"He might have been a jerk but he was right about one thing."

Norway rung out a papertowl and cleaned off her face, "Oh?"

"You really are a Mama!"

"AMELIA!" He yelled in outrage but she was already gone, racing into the garden with an enraged Norwegian on her heels.

# # # # # # #

The rest of the day passed normally, if you count Amelia addressing Norway as Mama normal but by the time it was bed time she was tuckered out.

As he tucked the blankets around Amelia and her moose she put a hand over his, "Tell me a story Mama?" She asked sleepily and Norway blushed in the dark.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "there once was a Baby troll named Amelia, she did not go to bed when Papa and Mama Troll said to so the Troll hunter carried her off." She giggled and taking that cue felt promptly asleep.

####$#$#$

It was easily ten when Denmark came through the door looking tired but pleased.

"Amelia?"

"Fell asleep two and half hours ago, kept calling me Mama." As Norway recounted the days events Denmark scarfed down some of the lukewarm food that Norway and Amelia had saved him.

"That's funny," Denmark took a swig of beer and glanced at a blushing Norway, "Little girls need both Papa and Mama."

"Not this one," Norway looked away.

Denmark stood up and went to the living room, Norway following him, "Sure she does. You know I'm still hungry."

"Then go eat some more," Norway picked up his book, only to find himself pinned to the couch under the weight of Denmark.

"I was thinking," the Dane purred, "more like desert."

"Amelia," Norway began as Denmark began to unbutton his shirt.

"She sleeps very, very, very, very deeply," he chuckled and began kissing Norway, "She won't hear Mama and Papa tonight."

#$#$#$#$#

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own hetalia

Denmark and Norway were both already in the kitchen when Amelia finally stumbled down the stairs, lured by the scent of coffee and breakfast. Her face was pale and her hair once again in a rats nest. Amelia looked tired and sleepy and didn't even speak, she clambered onto her chair and set her head on the table.

"Are you alright 'Melia?" Denmark swopped down a planted a kiss on her head, he smelled clean and his hair was damp from his earlier shower.

"I had a bad dream," she said and both nations exchanged sharp glances.

"What was it about," Norway sipped on his coffee, wincing as he shifted in his seat.

"Well," he eyed the plate of eggs Denmark set in front of her, "I dreamed that someone kept yelling your name again and again last night Papa," Norway's face went beet red and he yanked the newspaper in front of face to hide it from the oblivious girl, "It sounded odd because I heard lots of thumping around downstairs and I thought a monster was coming into the living room and then to your room. And then there was a lot of moaning, like a ghost."

Denmark's face also went red but it was from trying to contain his laughter, he settled for having a deathbed coughing fit into his elbow while Norway stood up and limped out of the room, looking furious.

"Papa, did I say something to upset Mama? Is he okay, why is he limping?" Denmark had another violent fit of hacking.

"He's just sore because he fell onto his back last night, he's not mad at you, he's just really grumpy in the morning."

"Oh," with that she proceeded to scarf down her food while Papa continued to chuckle at the newspaper.

"Papa."

"Mmmmmm?"

"Did Mama fall really hard?"

For some reason he found his hilarious and began laughing again.

"Yes, yes he did."

"What's going on?"

# # # # # # # #

Once noon rolled around Amelia was cheerfully drawing on the living room floor under the watchful if emotionless eyes of her Mama while Papa did take home paper work. Norway tried to see what Amelia was working on but every time his eyes lifted from his book she flopped over it, covering her artwork.

"Why can't I see it?"

"Because it's a surprise," she said giggling, "I have to show both you at the same time Mama!" Norway sighed at that annoying title he couldn't convince the girl to give up under any circumstances, Denmark had thought it was insanely cute. Now he knew how Finland felt, after mocking him for being Mama; boy did he feel like an ass now.

"Hey guys!" Denmark emerged from the hallway and grinned at the homley sight and tried to pretend his heart wasn't breaking. "Guess what?"

"Papa!" Amelia shot to her feet and grabbed his coat, "I made a picture for us! Come see, come see!" She shot over to Norway's side and sat next to him, patting the cushion next to her. Denmark smiled but Norway he was miserable as he sat next to Amelia and looked at her expectantly.

"What is it?" Slyly Amelia slid off the couch and from under the pile of art supplies Denmark had found in his house pulled out a piece of paper. She walked forward, biting her lip and flipped it around.

There were three stick figures. The tallest one was outlined in black with two large blue dots for its dis proportioned head and several long, slanted lines served as his hair. It had a wide slant for its smile. Just above it in childish scrawl was the word "Papa" The little girl wore a triangular dress with red and black scribbles filling it in, her arms reached far above her head to hold those of Papa and the next stick figure labeled "Mama". 'Mama' was drawn heavily with blue and was a good inch shorter than 'Papa' two thick purple dots were it's eyes and it had no smile, Mama was holding the little girls hand. Above the two titles were three oddly well drawn flags.

The American, Danish and Norwegian ones.

"It's for you to carry in your wallet Papa, do you...do you like it?"

Denmark didn't speak, he didn't need to. He swept both Norway and Amelia into a bone crushing hug. Amelia squealed and threw her arms around his neck and Norway allowed for himself to be held for the briefest moment before extracting himself.

"This is so awesome Amelia, I'm going to put it in my wallet right now." True to his words Denmark did so. "And I've go news, we're going on a trip!"

Norway raised an eyebrow, "We're going to England. I'm supposed to be visiting a few friends for a few days."

"REALLY!" Amelia looked ecstatic.

"Yeah, but you need to go get packed alright. I'll be up to help you in a few minutes, alright?"

"OKAY!" Amelia sprinted from the room and clattered into hers.

Denmark turned to Norway and his smile disappeared.

"I called England and Romania, they'll be waiting for us tonight. Tomorrow we can see about getting Amelia to her normal age."

"You've been dragging your feet with this whole thing I didn't think you would actually do it." Denmark's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"It needed to be done, I knew from the start I couldn't keep her her forever," the Dane sighed wistfully and stared at the wall, "But I'd really like to."

"PAPA!" He shook his head.

"Better go help her pack." With that he was gone. Norway stared after him for a moment before returning to his book.

#$#$#$#$#$

It was extremely late when the expected knock came at England's door and he hurried to let them in.

"Welcome," he said gaped at the sight. Denmark was dusted lightly with snow, in one hand he held a large suitcase and in the other he cradled a small girl who rested her face against his neck, sleeping. She wore a black coat that had two bunny ears on the hood. It was excessivly cute. Norway was struggling with two suitcases and he thumped them down once the door opened and glared around.

"Good flight?"

"It went fine," Denmark answered in a hushed whisper, "But I need to get Amelia to bed."

"Of course, Norway, there is tea in the pot, help yourself." Norway nodded and disappeared while England lead the Dane up the staircase. "When did she fall asleep?"

"Halfway here."

"Did she behave on the plane?" England opened the door to a dark room and flipped the light on. A large bed dominated the middle. Denmark settled the girl gingerly on the bed and began removing her coat and winter gear.

"Just fine, kept asking Mama about how planes worked so he spent the entire time answering questions before she fell asleep." He opened the suitcase and pulled out a nightgown and proceeded to change the little girl who stayed deeply asleep the entire time.

England watched the happening with growing astonishment, unused to seeing the loud, irritating Dane act so fatherly, it seemed so wildly out of character for him.

"Papa," bright blue eyes that made England wince, they looked just like America's when he was younger, "Papa." she sat up, looking around with fear.

"I'm here," Denmark smoothed her hair and tucked the blankets around her.

"Where's Mama?" she mumbled, eyes already drooping again.

"Downstairs, warming up," Mathias said, kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep, alright?"

"Okay," her voice dropped off and she began to sleep again. Denmark sat on the edge of the bed and fussed over the wrinkles in the blanket before standing up and moving the suitcase out of the way.

"Lets go see Norge, alright?" He ushered England out and with one last glance to the sleeping child he flipped off the light.

#$#$#

Norway was sipping his tea and conversing quietly with the fairy's when they re-entered.

"She's asleep," was the Danes answer to Norway's questioning gaze, "I got her into her bed clothes and tucked in."

"Good," the blank faced man turned from them and back to the fairy's.

"Are you Mama?" England asked, disbelief infusing the question he directed at the Norwegian, who blushed a light pink.

The silence was all he needed for an answer.

"Well, you certainly fit the role well, what with that feminine form and all." England's mouth twitched up in a snarky grin.

"Shut up," Lukas hissed.

"I bet you feel like an ass for all those times you were a jerk to Finland."

"Shut up."

"Tell me, does Denmark come in through the door and say, "honey, I'm home!"

"SHUT UP!" Norway was on his feet, face red and eyes laden with fury, "you insolent, untalented, idiotic.."

"Guys, calm down!" Denmark shoved both of them into chairs.

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! HE INSULTED ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

"It's not my fault you're an idiot."

"YOU LITTLE!" England's shout and Norway's hisses were cut off when Denmark grabbed the top of England's head and began to squeeze with Norway he grabbed his tie and yanked them both close. Both magical nations stared into the blazing eyes of the furious Dane.

"If either of you two wake Amelia I swear you won't be able to sit down for a week, and it won't be the pleasant way. Understand?" The last word was bitten off and laden with unspoken threat.

England only gaped in astonishment, it had been centuries since he had seen the Dane this dangerous while Norway narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"England?" The Brit also nodded and massaged his sore head once Denmark let go. Norway straightened his tie and glowered but said nothing.

"England, don't provoke Norway or make fun of him. Norway, try to not take so much offense to everything. Now, I'm going to bed and we'll talk in the morning. Give Scotland a call so he knows what's going on."

With that Mathias had disappeared up the staircase into his and Norway's shared room.

"He's not going to kick you to the couch is he?" Asked England while he fixed his ruffled clothes and Norway shook his head.

"He doesn't have that sort of power, besides; it will upset Amelia is she knows we've argued, he won't let her see that." Norway picked up his tea again.

"I saw him getting Amelia into bed, he really is a good father. I thought the reports were exaggerated.

"As much as I'd like to say he is he isn't, he takes very good care of her, I'm going to bed."

#$#$#$#

Twenty minutes later Norway eased into the dark bedroom and saw the muscular form of Denmark against the bed. With as much silence as possible he slipped into bed and stared at his partners broad back.

"I'm sorry," the words were difficult to form. It wasn't a phrase he said very much or even contemplated ever but in this moment it was necessary.

Denmark didn't answer but he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, he interlaced his fingers over his chest and sighed.

"Anko?"

"I don't want to give her up Norge," His voice trembled and from the outside light he could see a small sphere slide out of the Danes eyes and down to his ear. "She's had a hard life, I wish she could be happy with me forever, happy with us. Take her to school, go to the park, get ice cream, some new clothes and watch her go on her first date or day to a school. I want to be the man she looks up to, her protector and her friend. I want to be a Dad Nor, I want to be Amelia's dad. It's not fair." Denmark was definitely crying now but he didn't make much noise, like he was embarrassed of the tiny spheres which represented his misery.

"If you took her to the park she'd probably get in a fight," the smaller male muttered. Mathias gave a noise which was somewhere between a laugh and a sob, a soft choking noise which sent a piercing arrow through Norway's heart.

"You're right, she had a terrible temper when it came to dealing with other people." Humming in agreement Lukas rolled onto his side and began playing with Denmark's fingers, pulling them from their locked position. He began to rub soothing circles on the Dane's large, rough palms.

"You'd make sure the clothes were red and black with a small dash of pink or bunnies. You'd stalk her on her first date, even if you ever let a boy get anywhere near the girl. Who knows, you might even home school her so boys wouldn't even see her. If I remember she was a really pretty teenager."

With a strangled sob Denmark rolled over and yanked Norway into his arms a snuggled him close like a human teddy bear. Norway would never admit it but he adored it when they cuddled, it was the fuzziest feeling he'd ever allow himself to feel.

"I know you don't want to give her up but we don't have choice." Norway muttered into Denmark's well- toned chest.

"You like her too, right Norge?"

"...Yes, even if she gave me that awful nickname."

"You mean Mama?"

"Yes."

"That's not a nickname Norgie, that's your title."

Norway huffed even as Denmark kissed his forehead, "I'm not a mother."

"Yes you are, Amelia loves having a Mom and Dad, just pretend until she gets changed back."

"There won't be much acting," He didn't mean to say it out loud, expecting the Dane to gloat in triumph but he simply smiled and closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own hetalia

#$#$#$

Scotland was not a patient man. After months of Amelia's absence he was doubly so, his frustration boiled over so often that his brothers stopped visiting and England never called anymore. He slammed his fist on his youngest brothers front door, yelling in gaelic.

The door flew open to reveal a very annoyed Arthur.

"What do you want Allistair?" Scotland frowned, why was he using human names?"

"Norway told me that Amelia was here, I want to see her." He crossed his arms, glaring and Arthur sighed.

"Fine, but don't loose your temper. You'll scare her, we're eating breakfast so keep it down." England moved to one side and Scotland stomped into the kitchen just to stop short at the sight he saw.

A little girl was sitting at the table, wearing what looked like a small version of Norway's sailor suit. Her curled blond hair bounced excitedly as she skipped around Norway's feet while he cooked. Her blue eyes sparkled as Norway place another pancake on a stack. Denmark was stretched out on a chair, cup of coffee in hand grinning as he laughed along with the girl.

"Go sit down Amelia," Norway ordered, "Or you won't eat." Amelia didn't seem to notice his harsh tone of voice or threat.

"Ok Mama," Norway sighed and Amelia bounced over to the table on into her chair.

"What the hell?" All eyes turned to him, Scotland didn't even bother to rationalize what he was seeing, "How is that Amelia?"

Denmark narrowed his eyes in warning while Norway frowned ever so slightly, "Do I know you."

Scotland's eyes met Amelia's for a full minute. With a small cry Amelia toppled out of her chair to the ground where she didn't move.

#$#$#$#

Romania and Bulgaria arrived at England's house to hear chaos.

"What do you think happened," whispered the red eyed nation. Bulgaria just shrugged and together they pushed their way in. Norway and Denmark fluttered around a little girl in a sailor suit who was passed out on the floor. As they watched England pulled the child into his arms and Romania was bowled over in his haste to reach the bedroom. He could hear Scotland and the two nordics bickering until Norway stormed out and right after Britain.

He poked his head into the kitchen, "What just happened?"

# # # #

Amelia's head hurt when she woke up, surrounded by cool sheets and warm air. Turning her head to the side she caught sight of Mama, sitting in a chair and reading a book.

"Mama?" His dull eyes flicked up from the pages and something akin to relief crossed his face. She put out her arms, pouting and he sighed. Not wasting time he pulled her into her arms and settled Amelia on his lap.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," she said burying her face into his chest, taking a deep breath. Norway blushed.

"You fainted, but Arthur told us you'd be fine." Amelia fiddled with his buttons for a moment.

"Were you worried?"

His face red, he knew it, "Yes."

"I'm sorry Mama."

"Its not your fault." Norway fiddled with her hair for a moment before standing up, "Its time for you to get some breakfast." What he didn't notice was Denmark wedged in the closest snapping pictures a quietly as possible on his phone.

"Who was he Mama," Norway moved to the stairs.

"He is a co-worker with..." He paused halfway down the stairs... "Papa and I. His name is Alistair." When they emerged in the living room all heads turned their way. Bulgaria cooed at the sight of Norway carrying down the small girl. Scotland and England both thought it was adorable but didn't comment. Romania took a more forward approach and jumping to his feet snatched Amelia into his arms.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" The vampiric nation continued to babble in his language, squishing a surprised Amelia into his chest and squeezing, "I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

Scotland jumped behind a couch as Denmark was summoned by Amelia's shrill screams.

"PAPA! HELP ME!" The Dane pulled Amelia from Romania's arms and proceeded to kick him across the room. After several moments of chaos England stood up.

"Can we all please calm down"?" It was calm in ten seconds, he was holding his wand in a very threatening manner and no one wanted to be on the receiving end.

Scotland eyed a nervous Amelia who clung to Denmark, her eyes darted from Romania back to Norway. She was really cute, fiddling with her hat while Denmark patted her hair.

"Now, Vlad, Lukas. We will be working for the day so we best go get started." England crossed his legs and glared at everyone in a very officious manner, "Mathias, Tsvetan and Alistair you're in charge of watching Amelia. Go to the park or something." With that the magic trio swept out of the room.

Amelia stayed firmly rooted on Denmark's lap, not trusting the other men in the room. Bulgaria sighed and eyed Scotland who just looked bored. In reality he wanted to talk to the little human but felt that Denmark would shoot him if he tried.

"Papa," Amelia tugged on his shirt, he looked down, "Can I play in the garden?" Scotland nodds at his questioning glance

Amelia whooped in delight, sprinting out the backdoor before any adult could change their mind.

"Amelia," Denmark cried, "You need a coat, Its cold!" But she was gone. He turned to the others, "Now we need to find her. Norway will kill me if she gets a cold."

All three leapt from the couches in pursuit of the giggling girl.

Scotland lead the way in, keeping an eye for a magical creature that could cause any of them harm. Hearing Amelia's giggles he made a sharp left to see he blond head scamper off into another bush. The process was repeated six or seven time before Denmark got frustrated.

"Let's split up, we know she goes from one bush to another so, Scotland. I want you to scare her out of the bush. I'll chase her to the next one and Bulgaria, you nab her alright. Then we're going inside because I'm hungry."

Keeping his eyes peeled Scotland padded around the garden trying to ignore the cold until he saw her blond hair peeking from the side of a holly.

"ARRGGHHHH!" He roared, sneaking up behind her. Amelia screeched and took off, only to have Denmark appear from the side and begin chasing her down a path where Bulgaria appeared. Before the little girl could swerve out of the way he had snatched her up tightly in his arms.

"Aw man," she whined as the other two approached.

"Come inside young lady, "Denmark relieved Bulgaria of his burden, "I need a sandwich."

#$#$#$#$##$#

"Papa," it was evening and the three in Magic Trio looked exhausted. Everyone was gathered in the living room reading and relaxing before Amelia was put to bed.

"Yes," Amelia was fiddling with a childs version of Sherlock Holmes which England had ordered she read.

"What does 'Fuck' mean?" Romania stopped his advances on Bulgaria and Norway settled his book on his lap, glaring at Denmark in accusation. Scotland and England exchanged a glance.

"Where did you learn that word?" Denmark leaned over the book on his lap to stare a suddenly apprehensive Amelia. His eyes were flat and hard, face oddly stern.

"Um," she pointed shyly at Scotland, "he's said it a lot today. I just want to know what it means." Scotland and England's body went stiff when Denmark turned his furious glower on them. It reminded them of all the times he had raided their shores as a Viking. The pure power the man still possessed.

"Amelia," he turned back to the frightened child who held the book in front of herself as a shield.

"Yes?"

"That is a very bad word. I do not want to ever hear you say it ever again. Understood?" Still pinned under his stare Amelia could only manage a nod. "Now I think its time for bed."

"Aww," she whined but put the book back and followed Denmark to the stairs.

"I think you need a bath."

"With bubbles?" Their voices faded up the staircase.

"Sure."

"Cool!"

Norway turned his glare on Scotland.

"Why were you swearing around Amelia?"

"Ummm."

"See that it doesn't happen again. If it does I'll make sure we re-enact _every _aspect of a viking raid. _All four of us._"

Scotland gave a weak nod while England decided he wanted to go to bed.

An hour later Denmark came downstairs looking a little annoyed.

"I took care of it," Norway said as he sat down, "Scotland and England are in bed already." Denmark nodded and took a sip of his drink, watching with slight amusment as Bulgaria fended all attempts for Romania to kiss him.

"How was today's test," Romania stopped pursuing his lover.

"We managed to make the part of the potion to give her teenage body back but not her mind. We'll do that tomorrow." Romania twitched his hand which Bulgaria held firmly against the couch. "Let me go Bul."

"No, I'm not having sex where a little girl can hear us." Bulgaria avoided Romania's pouting.

"What if I put up a sound proof spell, she'll hear nothing."

Bulgaria seemed to hesitate, his grip slacked and Romania tore himself free


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own hetalia

#$#$#$#$#

"Its ready."

It was two days later and the three magic trio were gathered around a small purple vial of serum. All three looked haggard and sleepy having spent every waking moment of the last two days working on the potion.

"When can we administer it?" Wondered Romania, eye dropping.

"Whenever," England replied, both glanced at Norway. The Norwiegians shoulders were slumped ever so slightly and not only did he look pale he look miserable. As much as the emotionless man could manage leastways.

"Give it here." Romania handed him the vial and the Nordic nation turned on his heel and left.

# # #

"Papa, Papa," Amelia tackled Denmark's legs and tugged on his clothes, "come look, there's a unicorn in the garden!" Denmark steadied himself, glancing down at his daughter who had appropriated his little black hat.

"A unicorn?" He met Scotland's gaze, "Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Papa, it's pretty and white and has a long horn. Come on!" Amelia proceeded to grab the edge of his coat, pulling him towards the back door, "before it gets away!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Small footsteps came down the stairs and Norway made his appearance, "come one Norge, there's a unicorn in the garden. Let's go look." The Dane flashed a blinding smile similar to the innocent grin Amelia was giving.

"A unicorn," Norway tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure?"

"URGG," Amelia huffed and stamped her foot, "I'm positive Mama, come look before it leaves. " As she scampered toward the back door the little American completely missed the conversation the took place between the two nation with their eyes.

"_The potion is ready."_

"_Ok.. are you feeling alright?"_

"_No."_

"_can we have just one more day?"_

"…_..sure, but we'll give it to her in the morning."_

"Mama, Papa, come on!" Denmark sighed as Norway pulled on a coat and together they trudged to Amelia who was hopping from foot to foot.

"Shhh, we don't want to scare it," she whispered and led them in silence into the maze of dead flowers. Putting a pink finger to her lips she gestured toward a large bush. Denmark saw nothing, Norway saw the unicorn. It was massive, easily 16 hand tall and pure white. It chewed slowly on a few of the leaves and glanced over at the three people with doleful brown eyes.

Amelia tugged on Norway's jacket, "Isn't it pretty Mama?" She leaned against his legs, eye shining with excitement at the sight of the brilliant creature. Norway nodded, finding his throat clogged with an unusual amount of emotion. "Papa." Denmark glanced down, "Do you see it?"

His throat also clogged he could only shake his head.

"Why not Papa," Amelia's lip trembled and she clutched tighter to Norway's leg, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," he chest swelled with pride when his voice didn't quiver, "some people can't see stuff like that."

"Give me your hand Papa," he looked to see Amelia holding out a small hand to him with a big smile, "let me be your eyes. " Blinking he let his large, calloused hand envelope hers. The moment his fingers closed around her hand a large white unicorn appeared in his vision. He blinked.

It was still there. Blinking again he rubbed his eyes and looked. The unicorn was still there, staring at the three before turning away and ambling off.

"What?" He turned astonished cornflower blue eyes on Norway.

"Idiot, that was a unicorn."

"…what. How did I see that?" Amelia ran over to examine the tracks left by the beast. Leaving the two nations to talk.

"Amelia let you see through her eyes. It's a magic power only innocent children can really manage. I don't know how to do it. It's a magic they have for a while until they ignore it or it becomes sullied. The power of innocence and love."

"Ah." With great reluctance Norway entangled his fingers with Denmark's glaring at a dead rosebush when Denmark turned to look. "I love ya Norge." The taller man swooped down to plant a sweet kiss on Norway's forehead.

"Eww, kissing!" Amelia was giggling a few feet away, pointing at them.

"you think that's gross?" The Dane raised an eyebrow.

'Yep." She giggled and shrieked when Denmark snatched her into his arms.

"Kisses for everyone!" He cried before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheeks as she proteseted in his arms.

"EWWWW! MAMA, HELP ME!" Amelia whined as Papa continued to kiss her chubby cheeks over and over again. Norway shook his head before snatching her out of the stunned Danes arms before giving her a big kiss himself, despite his red ears.

"Awwww," Cooed Denmark and Amelia squealed in agreement before throwing her arms around Norway's neck and giving him a kiss of her own.

# # # # #

It was late in the evening when the little family finally calmed down a bit. Amelia was dressed in her pajamas, fresh from a bubble bath that she splashed over most to the bathroom while cuddled on Denmark's lap. He was reading her a story, an English version the The Little Prince.

"That's as far as I'm going to read to you tonight, okay?" He set the book aside and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Okay, Papa." Amelia buried her messy head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "What's your heart saying today?"

"It's telling me just how much I love you." He nuzzled the top of her head, breathing the orange scented shampoo she used, "Have I ever told you how much I love you Amelia?"

"Not really," the girl hugged him closer, "I love you Papa."

They didn't move for a while, simply content with each other company. Amelia grateful for the warmth offered by her adopted father. The two stared into the blazing fire while Scotland, England, Bulgaria and Romania poked their heads around the corner to watch the adorable scene.

Denmark absently brushed her hair with his fingers while humming softly under his breath. Amelia fiddled with the buttons on his black trench coat while humming out of tune herself. Eventually her head began to droop and she fell under the spell of Denmark's comfort and warmth.

"Who's the cutest little bunny in the world?" He asked, not noticing that Norway was taking pictures and Romania recording.

"I am Papa."

"And who loves you most?"

"You do Papa." Amelia's head dropped to his chest and she closed her eyes.

"Don't ever forget it missy," he kissed her nose as her gentle snores drifted to his ears. Standing up he settled Amelia in his arms and rested her head on his shoulders. Denmark turned just in time to see five heads disappear around the corner.

"Norge," Norway poked his head around the corner, secretly handing his camera off to Romania, "Amelia's going to sleep with us okay?"

Norway nodded and disappeared to get ready for bed.

# # # #

All three of them in the bed might have been cramped if Norway wasn't so comfortable. Amelia was curled up in between them while Denmark had pulled Norway to his chest. Norway sighed as they snored rather loudly.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing the Dane first on the lips before brushing a sweet one on Amelia's round cheek then he settled down to sleep, completely missing Denmark's triumphant smirk.

# # #

All seven were gathered around the breakfast table. Amelia in an unusually good mood when she woke up to find herself snuggling in between her Mama and Papa.

"Amelia," All eyes turned to Norway, "Drink this." With a firm hand he settled a mug of pink liquid in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked, picking up the mug and swirling it about.

"Vitamans." Amelia didn't notice the adults tense as she lifted the cup and drained it in a single gulp

"It tastes funny," she muttered before collapsing sideways onto the floor.

"I'll take her up to her room." The powerful Dane picked the little girl from the ground and disappeared up the stairs, sniffling quietly.

# # # #

"Norge, its been five hours."

"Yes."

"How long with this take?"

"As long as it needs."

THUMP THUMP, All heads turned to see a teenaged Amelia come stumbling to the stairs looking confused.

"Scotland? England? Romania and Bulgaira? What's going on?" She turned bright blue eyes on Norway and Denmark who tensed, "Who are you?"


End file.
